


Miss. Orléans

by Sera_Fina



Category: Cowboys - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Child, F/M, Love, Motherhood, Parents, Romance, arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Fina/pseuds/Sera_Fina
Summary: "Told you this world is changing, they don't want Outlaws anymore Dutch. All I did was adapt and now I'm thriving. So if I were you, I would watch what you say because I ain't the one Pinkertons and every Law man in Blackwater wants hanged."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT 
> 
> The main character is named Elizabeth and she's often called Eliza. She is no where related to the women Arthur slept with and had a kid with in the game. I completely forgot about her when I was naming my OC and by the time I realized what I've done, it was too late and I wrote like 7 chapters already.
> 
> I don't want to change her name, so just know Eliza is not the one in the game.

The gang hadn't seen her in nearly 6 years, she just up right and left them in the middle of the night. Some thought she was kidnapped, died in a ditch somewhere or the law got her. Made plans to search for her, but stopped once they found a letter and neat cursive writing. She was the only onc that ever wrote like that, so neat and and proper as if she grown up sophisticated, in which she did.

**To the Van der Linde Gang,**

****

**Don't come looking for me, I've gone off and away from the gang on my own accord. I'm not going far, but hopefully you won't be able to find me as easily, so long you stay far away enough in the West, away from all the civilization you've been running from. The world is changing and they no longer want Outlaws anymore, best remember that.**

****

**You either adapt to this world or you die. Life ain't fair, humans were never created equal, and I've learned that the hard way from my time riding with you all. Me abandoning you out of nowhere ain't fair, so to compensate, underneath my bed there lays $10,000, use it however you please.**

****

**Don't come looking for me and don't bother my family Dutch, I am still an Outlaw and if you cross me, I won't hesitate putting a bullet through your head. To think I saw this gang as family at one point, to think the very person who allowed me to stay, would betray me. The world ain't fair Dutch and I reckon you won't ever get that big score you want. You'll come crawling your way to civilization, you'll loose your sanity and most importantly you'll loose your gang.**

********

**Hosea, I owe you my life and plus some. You have been nothing but a father to me and you have shown nothing but kindness towards me. It is you that is stopping me from ruining this gang, so you best stay alive if you want to protect it. If the time comes and you do find yourself in Civilization and backed up in a corner, come see me. We will make arrangements and we will see what will happen when our paths cross once more.**

********** **

**Till this time comes, remember that actions have consequences. Your past will come back to haunt you and it will most certainly not be pleasant. My patience and kindness can only be tested so many times, do best and remember that.**

************ ** **

**Sincerely,  
**Orléans****

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

When the gang had read the letter, many did not know what to think. Many turned to Dutch and about his supposed betrayel towards the women, but he didn't utter a word. The man only retreated back to his tent and there he stayed still the next day. Everyone was left to wonder about what the next course of actions would be with the large sum of money that was left to them

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Some were heartbroken that the girl had left and wrote such a threatening letter. They didn't understand what had happened for the girl to change sides so quickly, to make her abandon them. She acted as if they all betrayed her and yet they couldn't quite understand how. Under Dutch and Hoseas orders, no one looked for her, no one spoke of her and they simply acted as if she was never part of the gang.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Dutch never did fufill his promise to the gang and instead of going farther west, he set his eyes towards Blackwater. There they stayed, wanting one more big score so they can just disappear. However, that never happened and it was as if Orléans was a fortune teller. 

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The Dutch Van der Linde gang found them closer to civilization then ever before, and needed desperate help.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

*****

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

They have never before been this close to civilization and they were tense as they rode their horses carefully through the streets of Saint Denis, taking great measure to not hit anyone. Last they needed was more Law on their back, they've already had Pinkertons to worry about after the botched Ferry Heist in Blackwater. With the gangs mood down and in desperate place to stay, away from the people who wanted them hanged, Dutch, Hosea, Arthur and John found them selves in the heart of Saint Denis.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

It wasn't as pleasant as everyone made it out to be, the place stunk of garbage and smoke and it festered with so much life. Most importantly there was Law in every corner and they were worried that their faces would be recognized. However, they tried their best to not act suspicious as Hosea lead them to where their supposed salvation should be. 

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"It's been years since we last saw her," Arthur spoke out to Hosea as he brought his horse next to his, "do you think she'll even remember us?" He asked eerily, skeptical of the plan. Anyone would be after reuniting with a person after all these years and the last they saw each other where not in the best circumstances. 

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Hosea kept calm like he always did, providing a mental stability in which the gang needed, "I know the girl better then I know you Arthur," his tone was fatherly as it's always been towards the boy, "her parting words were harsh, but I know she cares for the gang. If she didn't, she wouldn't have left a letter at all nor the good amount of cash."

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Arthur never knew what happened to all that money that she left for the gang. Dutch just took it and said he hid it somewhere safe for when they were ready to disappear. That was years ago and he never saw the money again, probably left and abandoned in Blackwater. It was tempting to go back for all the money left behind, but as soon as he steps into Blackwater he's a dead man for sure.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The man fell to the back of the group to where John was following behind Dutch. He was relatively quite unlike his usual self, seemed more reserved, "what's up with you? Did the wolf eat your tongue or something?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"Just..." John started, trying to find the right words to portray his thoughts, "We haven't seen her in years. Don't know how to feel with meeting her again now," it was true. He had a history with her before Abigail joined the picture. John Marston, the man who just recently accepted Jack was his son, pictured a life with Miss. Orléans all those years ago. He was madly in love with her, but something changed when Abigail joined the picture and he made a poor and stupid choice of abandoning her for Abigail.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Arthur didn't say anything back to him as he was lost in his own thoughts. The few little things he had in common with John was that he had a romantic history with Orléans as well. Ever since Hosea found her and took her into the gang, Arthur fancied her a lot and was sweet on her. However, his love was futile as the girl directed all of hers to John. Watched from the back bitterly as the two cozied up as a couple. Luck would have it that John made a careless mistake of leaving her for Abigail and he swept in to take his place. Of course not before having a turn with Abigail. Yet, just like John, Arthur left Orléans for another women, Mary to be exact and that was his greatest mistake.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Eventually the small group got off the Main Street and into a secluded area, where there was less bustling people about. There was one path that lead way out of the city and up into the mountains and the boys could already see the mansion that sat alone on the top. It was big, and it looked rich as they cautiously neared it.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"You sure this is the right place Hosea?" Dutch questioned as they halted their horses in front of a large gate. There were no guards around but it didn't stop him from worrying that Pinkertons or Laws would jump out any second now.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Hosea dismounted his horse before hitching it on a nearby tree, "I'm sure this is the place, come one now, let's not cause trouble for her."

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The four approached the gate, trying to figure out what to do, but they didn't have to think for too long as the large doors of the mansion opened. A man stepped out and he was around Hoseas age but he wore an expensive looking suit as his graying hair was slicked back neatly. Dark blue eyes stared at the group for a moment before a slight grin made its way onto his lips when his eyes landed on Hoseas face.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"Mr. Mathews, correct?" He asked politely as he approached the gate and opened it for the group. Bowing slightly, he shook Hoseas hand, completely ignoring the rest, "Miss. Orléans told us to be expecting you soon. Your faces were plastered all over Backwater when I went down there for business matters."

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Hosea chuckled lightly, "I hope matters didn't involve Pinkertons?" He asked in a joking matter, but the man heard the weariness behind it.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Quickly shaking his head, the man only patted Hoseas back reassuringly, "Miss. Orléans try's to not involve herself with the Law. How rude of me, I am Timothy Louis, Miss. Orléans right hand man you might say," the man was an eccentric figure as he lead them inside the mansion.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The interior was just as grand as the exterior. However it wasn't obnoxiously decorated like most rich folks houses where. There was a sense of finesse to it, it had more silver then gold scattered around the interior, a dark burgundy contrasting it nicely.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"How has Miss. Orléans been? It's been some time since I last saw her," Hosea struck up the conversation as he gave a look to Arthur and John, one that said that they better not even be thinking about stealing. It would have been easy as Timothy was only paying attention to Hosea.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"She's been well! Business has been thriving and yet she always gives back to the people. Try's her best to share her wealth, but she's been putting a good amount into savings," The man seemed proud when he was talking about her and he was. To him it was an absolute honor to be working and serving under her. Many didn't take her seriously in the line of business as she was a women, but eventually she made a name for herself in the cotton industry. 

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Hosea listened intently as he tried to envision the girl, wondering how she grew and changed over the years, "has she taken a man?" He suddenly asked, which caught the attention of a certain two as they directed their gaze to Timothy.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Shaking his head, Timothy did notice the intense looks he was receiving, "Many tried to tie her down, but she's either both  not interested or she fancied none of her hundred suitors. Though I think motherhood has something to do with her lack of husband."

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"Motherhood?" Hosea asked dumbfounded, his head trying to make sense of what the man said, "what do you reckon by that?"

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"Exactly what I mean by it!" Timothy alone, before he opened another set of large doors, which lead to a private study.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The room was spacious as the walls were lined in bookshelf's and it was all taken up by books. In the center of the room was a large wooden desk with several stacks of paper behind it. To the side of the room was two couches that could probably fit three people in it and a dark red wooded coffe table in the middle of the two couches. Behind the desk was the only space that wasn't covered in books and it was for a large window that looked out to the city of Saint Denis. Infront if the grand window was what the boys could have sworn was a Queen.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

The women was dressed in a expensive looking red gown. It was accented with silver as it puffed out in the back was a medium size black bow resting on her lower back. The lower half the dress was covered in silver frills that had a rose pattern embedded into it. The upper half hugged her body nicely ass the sleeves ended just pass her elbows and a pair of black gloves covered the rest of her arm. Black hair was curled loosely as half was tied up to resemble that of a bow. One of her hands was raised and in between her fingers was a cigarette.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"Miss. Orléans! The guest have finally arrived, just like you said!" Timothy spoke proudly as he took a step towards the women.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Turning around, dark green eyes observed the four men as her full light pink lips were bent into a small smile. Cheeks dusted with a slight rosey hue as pieces of hair loosely framed her  delicate heart shaped face. Underneath her left eyes was a small circle beauty mark, a signatures of her.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

"It's been too long Hosea," the women finally spoke, breaking the tense silence.

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **

Hosea couldn't help but crack a smile when he noticed the gentle look in her green eyes, "far too long Elizabeth."

**************** ** ** ** **

__

**************** ** ** ** **


	2. 2: Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say the least, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the twins mother was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT 
> 
> The main character is named Elizabeth and she's often called Eliza. She is no where related to the women Arthur slept with and had a kid with in the game. I completely forgot about her when I was naming my OC and by the time I realized what I've done, it was too late and I wrote like 7 chapters already.
> 
> I don't want to change her name, so just know Eliza is not the one in the game.

"Dutch, I knew you were loosing it, but you really are becoming a real sick son of a bitch," Elizabeth spoke, her tone harsh and cold as she took a long drag of her cigar. Instantly her elegant image disappeared when the word came out her mouth. She spoke like an Outlaw.

"Do elaborate Miss. Orléans," Dutch spoke dangerously as he didn't take too kindly with being insulted like that, "atleast I ain't a hypocrite. Look at you living in this fine mansion while you left the lot of us to rot."

Elizabeth only scoffed as she crossed her free hand underneath her chest, "I left you with everything I got at the time Dutch, ain't my fault you didn't use it wisely. If you even used it at all. At least I don't go and shoot an innocent women."

There was so much hostility between the two it was suffocating as Arthur and John shuffled around their feet uncomfortable. Hosea placed a gentle hand on Dutch's shoulder, to calm him down but to also warn him. They needed her help and Dutch wasn't about to risk not getting it with his stupid pride, "your business is the reason why people are starving and working their asses off in factories!"

"Don't go blabbering your mouth as if you know a damn thing Dutch. All you know how to do is shoot a gun and give false inspirational speeches," Elizabeth snapped, her green eyes darkening as there was nothing but hatred in them when she looked at Dutch, "I pay my workers plenty and I make sure them and their family live a good life. I give back to the people, but I don't give back to Outlaws who are reckless and shoot innocent folks. Told you this world is changing, they don't want Outlaws anymore Dutch. All I did was adapt and now I'm thriving. So if I were you, I would watch what you say because I ain't the one Pinkertons and every Law man in Blackwater wants hanged."

Dutch was about to retaliate, but Hosea squeezed his shoulders roughly, stopping him. He was nearly shaking in rage as he wanted to pull out his pistol and shoot the damn women. However as soon as that thought passed through his mind, he was instantly horrified. It terrified him to even think such thoughts, even if he was angry at Elizabeth for leaving them, he would never want to kill her. Dutch saw the girl as a daughter or a sister, someone he needed to protect. Maybe she was right, maybe he was just becoming a cold-blooded murderer.

"Forgive him Eliza," Hosea used the nickname he gave her so long ago, "it's been rough on him. Rough on all of us. We need a place to stay or at least for the females in the camp to stay. One of them has a son, I'm sure you remember Abigail, she had a little boy name Jack."

John internally groaned when Hosea mentioned Abigail. The old man didn't know what Elizabeth didn't like her in the slightest bit, only ever tolerating her but never liked her. If there was any sure chance if her potentially letting them live in her mansion, it was gone now. After all, he still remembered how hurt and distraught she was when he left her for Abigail.

"A little boy you say?" Elizabeth questioned as she furrowed her brows slightly as she discarded the cigar. Directing her attention to Timothy she offered him a gentle smile, "go get some whiskey for these fine folks please," her voice was now light and cheery. Her gaze flickered back to Hosea to speak more.

"Yes, Jack. A kind boy, shouldn't be living like this but he is. If you don't want to associate with us, that's fine, but young Jack never had a choice on how his life will turn out. Never asked to be thrown in with a bunch of Outlaws," Hosea noticed a change in Elizabeth's posture as it was more relaxed and the harshness in her green eyes gone. Instead it was replaced with something else that he remembered seeing in Abigail before. His thoughts flickered to what Timothy said about her before he introduced her.

Elizabeth didn't respond right away as she hummed lightly before walking towards her desk. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out a small wooden box. When she took off the kid it revealed rather expensive looking cigars, "take one if you want, I'd like to meet Jack before I make my decision. I owe you my life and plus some Hosea, but things changed and I can't just let a bunch of Outlaws come and live with me."

"I know we're asking for a lot Eliza," Hosea sighed out, his age was catching up to him as he took a cigar and lit it, "if we could have met in different circumstances I would have liked to maybe go fishing again," he's always been like a father to Elizabeth and it was hard for her to leave the gang because of him, but she needed to. It was a decision she didn't regret.

Before Elizabeth could respond, the door opened and it wasn't Timothy walking through the door with a bottle of whiskey. In fact, the person was two people and the said people were a lot shorter then Timothy. In a blur the small figures raced inside the room and made a bee line towards Elizabeth. However, they stopped when they noticed the rather four intimidating looking men in the room.

Everyone got a good look at the two new people and many were surprised. From the looks of it they were twins, nearly identical if it weren't for the fact that one was a girl and one was a boy. Though they shared the same key features with one another, dark black hair, light blue eyes and a beauty mark underneath their left eye.

The girl was wearing something similar to what Elizabeth was wearing but a more toned down version. Her black hair was nearly done up into a bun and in her hands she held onto a white stuffed horse animal. She nearly looked like the child version of Elizabeth if her eyes were blue.

The boy matched his sisters color scheme with fitted black pants and a burgundy button up shirt that was tucked in. Over it was a black vest with silver accents and he wore black hunting boots to match.

To say the least, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the twins mother was as Elizabeth quickly walked over to Hosea and took the cigar out of his mouth and disposed of it quickly. Not even bothering with an explanation, she walked right towards the two with a set frown on her lips.

"Brother," the girl whispered not so quietly, "I think moma is mad." 

"I told you she was busy Rosie!" The boy replied as his blue eyes looked at anything but his upset mother as his hands never left his sisters as they would face the wrath of their mother together.

"Didn't I fell you two I was meeting some guests today?" Elizabeth asked sternly when she reached the two. With her arms crossed she looked at the young girl who smiled widely at her. Not a care in the world that she interrupted something.

Practically beaming with joy, the girl only giggled at her mother's playful glare, "Moma, you said you were gonna go take us fishin today! I got bored form waiting and James got bored to!"

James looked at her sister with a face of betrayal, "I wasn't bored, mama, Rosemary is lying again!" The little boy whined his small hands gripped the fabric of his mother's clothes, "I was being good, I promise I was," blue eyes turned back as he tried to show his innocence.

Arthur didn't say anything, well neither the other but he was left stunned. It was as if someone went ahead and hit his stomach with a baseball bat 10x over as he nearly doubled over when he saw the kids. They looked slightly older then Jack, probably 6 or 7 years old, around the same time Elizabeth left the gang. However, that's not what bothered him, it was the fact that the twins blue eyes matched almost exactly to his and the boy almost looked like him when he was younger, just with black hair. 

The twins finally seemed to notice of the other people in the room as the girl stared pass her mother with curiosity as her brother stayed put. They've never seen people like them before, they seemed different as the people they've met were always dressed in expensive suits and looked mean and scary. While the men did seem slightly scary, one in particular didn't to Rosemary as she slipped towards him much to Elizabeth displeasure.

Rosemary went right to Arthur as she stopped right in front of him. Holding out her hands just like her mother always taught her, she gave her award winning grin, "hello mister! My names Rosemary Elaine Orléans, what's your name Mister?"

It took a minute for Arthur to figure out what was happening as he stared at Elizabeth who only looked at him with warning. Glancing down at the young girl he couldn't help but see himself in her as well or maybe it was wishful thinking as he carefully shook the girls hand, "nice to meet you Miss. Rosemary, my names Arthur Morgan."

"You can call me Rosie! James and Mama calls me that. I think Elaine also makes me sound old " Rosie stated bluntly, her goofy grin still on her face.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Rosie it is then," he tried to make his voice softer but he was failing at doing it.

Rosie turned around and looked at her brother who diligently stood by his mother's side, "come on James!" She gave her brother a comforting smile, "say hi to him, he's nice," she said as she pointed at Arthur.

The boy didn't do or say anything right away as he looked up to his mother for confirmation. Elizabeth didn't exactly look mad or pleased by his sisters actions but kept a neutral face. Noticing her sons gaze on her, she looked down and gently patted his head and smiled warmly at him, "well if you want to go say hi, go ahead. Don't be shy."

Nodding, James timidly talking towards Arthur and his sister. Just like Rosie, he held out his hand towards Arthur, "I'm James Arthur Orléans," he introduced himself shyly.

Elizabeth looked slightly thrown back that James introduced his full name to Arthur. All the other times he ever introduced himself it was just James Orléans, never his middle name. She caught the gaze of Arthur who looked at her and his eyes silently demanded answers before looking back down at her son, "howdy to you too James," he shook his hand like he did to Rosie, "aren't you two polite now."

"Rosie, James," Elizabeth finally called out, catching her children's attention, "why don't you go and get ready to go fishing with Miss. Cartwright?"  There was something in her tone that told them not to argue.  

Rosie pouted slightly, but simply puffed her cheeks as she grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him out the room, "okay! Be quick Mama, I wanna go catch a really big shark!" She giggled when he brother let out a protest.

"You don't want to catch sharks Rosie, they'll eat you!"

"Not before I eat them!" The girl laughed as the two disappeared through the door once more.

Leaving the grownup with some more talking to do.

Elizabeth crossed her arms underneath her chest as she allowed her facial expression to morph into one with full displeasure as she stared at Arthur who had his hands on his hips. This was not how today was suppose to turn out. Then again  she didn't know how she was gonna hide the truth if the gang truly was gonna stay in her mansion.

"Who's the father?" John finally spoke up after not saying anything. His curiosity was edging him on, but he already knew who it was and wanted confirmation.

"Doesn't matter, they're Orléans aren't they?" Elizabeth replied, her southern accent slightly returning as she replied to John.

"In any chance, would they have been Morgan's is you stuck around?" Arthur boldly asked as his blue eyes met with hostile green ones.

Anger overcame Elizabeth as she lost her high society posture as she didn't like the predicament she was placed in, "You may have helped make them Arthur, but don't think you can come here and weezle your way into their lives. OUR lives. They don't have a father and they certainly don't need one."

Taking a few steps towards Elizabeth, just as equally angry he retaliated back, "don't you think I had the right to know? God damn it Eliza! They're my kids to, I have the right to know."

"I was 5 months along," Elizabeth stated bluntly, more dull as she simply lost the strength or energy to fight back with anger.

"What?"

"All you were so busy with who knows what, John busy with Abigail and you busy with Mary to realize I was pregnant."

"You never told us."

"I stopped going on missions with you for five months, stayed back at camp. My clothes weren't really all that loose and I was very showing around when I was four months. I told Abigail I was pregnant and she told me to run away," Elizabeth replied in a matter of fact tone.

John felt slightly betrayed by the news as Abigail never once told him about any of this, "I thought you hated her?"

"Not really," Elizabeth huffed out, "but I needed someone to tell, so I told her and agreed with the running away part. I wasn't about to go and raise my kid in a gang. Look at you now, what a mess you're all in, wanted in several states and now you got Pinkertons up your ass. You really think I would have wanted to raise my kids in that environment? To be honest I would have flat out refused to let you stay here but then Hosea had to go and mention that you had a young boy with y'all."

At this moment Timothy came back with several glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Instantly he noticed the tension in the room and looked questioningly at Elizabeth, "want some whiskey?"


	3. Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question here Arthur, are you willing to adapt? Because I certainly don't think you are.

The whiskey scorched her throat in the most pleasant of ways as her body was filled with warmth. Gently placing the glass down on her wooden desk, she let out a shaky sigh as her gaze went back to the window and at Saint Denis, "you can stay if you want. However, bring the slightest trouble to this household and I will turn all of you in to the Pinkertons."

 

"We need to talk Eliza," Arthur spoke as he refused the whiskey that Timothy offered him.

 

"There really ain't nothing to talk about," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the intense glare of Arthur as she pulled out another cigar and lit it. Somewhere she knew she was being selfish for denying Arthur this, but then again she managed to raise them for nearly 7 years now, and she likes to think she raised her kids right. Elizabeth knew Arthur since he was in his teens, knew that his heart belonged with the gang and wouldn't leave it, even if it were for his children's sake. The most she would have gotten out of him would have been a few visits here and there, but that wasn't enough for her. It was either the four of them a family or only three.

 

However, guilt still edged on her consciousness as she knew about Arthur's son Isaac. She was there to comfort him when he returned to the gang the same day, distraught and angry at the world. With open arms she allowed Arthur to grieve the lost of his family, with no judgement or any comforting words. Just silence and company that the man needed. Elizabeth couldn't even imagine loosing either of her kids, just thinking about it tore her apart in the inside. That was the reason why she left the gang, to get away from the trouble that comes with riding with them. To raise her kids right, so they can do right.

 

"Do they even know about me?" Arthur asked, desperate for answers as he stared at Elizabeth who refused to meet his gaze.

 

"They know their father is alive, just don't know who it is and I intend to keep it that way," life wasn't fair and Elizabeth wasn't being fair. However, if it was to keep her children safe she would become the most selfish person in the world.

 

"So what, I'm just gonna act like I'm not their father?"

 

Sighing exasperated, Elizabeth whirled around to finally meet her gaze and her mind wandered as she silently admitted to herself that Arthur Morgan was still as good looking as ever, "Look what you got yourself into Arthur! You have a 5 thousand dollar bounty on your head! You're wanted in several states and you're a murderer, do you expect me to be all willing to let you into their lives? Next thing you know Rosie will be wanting to join your gang, then what? She gets a 5 thousand dollar bounty and I got to watch my daughter hanged? I told you this world is changing and I'm adapting to make sure my children stay alive and they live a good life and they are good people. The question here Arthur, are you willing to adapt? Because I certainly don't think you are. Me agreeing to talk to you is putting their lives at risk."

 

Arthur didn't know how to reply, couldn't reply because what she was saying was true. He was a bad man, and he's undeserving to anything good that comes his way and that applies to Elizabeth and her children. She was doing something he couldn't do for the sake of his children. Unlike him, Elizabeth knew where her loyalty lied and left the gang. Some people would have saw it as betrayal, but she was doing the right thing, and Arthur didn't quite know if he would have left with her if he knew.

 

He couldn't even be angry at her anymore as he took a look around the room. His children is living in a life of luxury but he knew they weren't spoiled because Elizabeth would make sure they weren't. The world is changing and Arthur couldn't adapt in time to be there for his family, even if he didn't know he had one. All his time was spent foolishly going after a women who could never love him, only wanted him because he was a challenge. The one person who was willing to accept him for all his flaw was Elizabeth and he went ahead and left her. It was his biggest mistake.

 

"I think that's enough," Hosea cut in between the two, "Eliza, I promise we won't bring any problems to this this household. I'm just glad you and your kids are doing okay."

 

Where Hosea was involved, Elizabeth couldn't be mad, because he was like a father to her. Took her in and raised her, tried to raise her right and raise her with good morals. Elizabeth never forgot about all the small lessons he taught her and all the stories he ever told her. She looked up to him in more ways then one. It wasn't Dutch she respected, but it was Hosea, he was the reason why she agreed to meet them.

 

"Indeed," Elizabeth mumbled, "why don't you all run along now and make arrangements to come here. Not all at once, send a small group every other day to here," waving her hand for Timothy to escort them out, her gaze landed on Hosea, "would you like to stay Hosea and go fishing with me and the kids? It's been too long since we just talked and I'd like to catch up with you."

 

"It would be a great joy of mine Eliza," Hosea smiled as the corner of his eyes crinkled with age, but tenderness. He always had a soft spot for Eliza, so did Bessie as she absolutely adored the girl like she was her own daughter. Turning to the guys he tipped his hat slightly, "You three go back to the camp and get arrangements ready. It'll be best to send Abigail and Jack here first."

 

Reluctantly the three men left, Arthur silently telling Elizabeth that he wanted to have a nice long chat when they get the time.

 

Once everyone left, leaving Hosea and Elizabeth alone, the women slumped in her chair as she rubbed her temples. Before she looked timeless as if time was in her favor, but now she looked tired as if she hasn't rested a day in her life. Glancing up at Hosea, she offered a small genuine smile, "I see Arthur in Rosie whenever I look at her. She has this thing to her that he had, James is such a shy boy. I wonder how he'll ever find himself a women."

 

Hosea chuckled lightly, "I'm sure James will be just as charming as his father. They both seem healthy and happy, I can tell you've been a good mother to them."

 

"Have I though Hosea?" She was was uncertain as she confronted her past and now she was contemplating if she ever made any of the right decisions, "is it horrible that I hid Arthur from them?"

 

"I don't think so Eliza, I think you've made a decision any mother would have made. For a long time the gang was your family, but now you have a new one, two young ones that needs guiding and protection," he was always a wise person, always giving good advice.

 

"That's what I missed the most Hosea! You always knew what to say, I didn't know what to do when Rosie started asking about her father. At first she thought he abandoned them and didn't love them," she still couldn't get the image of her distraught daughter when she thought that, "I ended up telling them that he didn't leave us, that I left him. Told them he was a good man but just did bad things."

 

"Parenting was always a tricky thing," Hosea confessed as he walked over to the window and admired the view of the city, "but you were always just thinking about what would be best for them. I could only imagine what could have happened if you decided to stay."

 

"How is Dutch anyway Hosea? He just...something just ain't right with him," Dutch never snapped at her the way he did before, but then again time changes people.

 

"I wish I can tell you Eliza, it's just been hard on all of us," Hosea sighed as he began to wonder about the future of the gang. He was getting old and couldn't keep doing ridiculous heists anymore. If only the gang believed in Arthur and his plans, things could have gone differently.

 

Standing up, Elizabeth decided not to waist time anymore and to focus on her children, "I'm gonna go and get changed for fishing, feel free to explore the place and don't be shy around James and Rosie."

 

*****

 

_**I don't even know what to write anymore. Everything don't make sense anymore after Blackwater and I get to meet Eliza again but then I find out I have two kids. They got Eliza's hair and that little mark underneath their left eye, but everything else was me. All this time while I was running around robbing banks and fooling around with Mary, I had two kids I could have been taking care of.** _

 

 _ **Even if Eliza kept it a secret, I should have known. She was 5 months pregnant when she left the gang, how did I not notice? And we are gonna live with them now, how do I even act around those three, I want to be there for James and Rosie now, but Eliza doesn't want me anywhere near them. Can't blame her, I'm a bad man. A wanted man. An Outlaw**_.

 

* **a picture of Eliza and next to her James and Rosie***

 

Finishing up my drawing, I tucked my journal back into my satchel as I leaned back against the wagon in which my make-shift bed was pressed up against. The gang was hiding out in a secluded area in the forest a little far off from a small town called Valentines. Dutch was currently making plans on sending us to where Eliza is living, but I wasn't so sure about this. We were already so close to civilization as it is, but now we're literally gonna be a few steps away from a city that don't want no Outlaws anymore.

 

My mind wandered back to Elizabeth and the twins and I couldn't help but start playing the game of what if. Dutch tried to reassure me that Eliza would come around and let me be the father to my kids, but I doubt that. The women was as stubborn as Dutch when he thinks he has a big score. Then again, I couldn't blame her, she was right, I am a man with a high bounty on my head and would probably only cause trouble for them.

 

Then the what if's came.

 

If only she just told me she was pregnant instead of leaving, I could have done things different. I would have done right and be there for them, protect them this time. It wasn't painful to think about Isaac now as I just remember the good times with him, and I regret not being there when he needed me the most. But I would have done right by Elizabeth if she just told me, hell it probably would have snapped me out of my delusional love with Mary and I probably would have left the gang with her.

 

I could have watched James and Rosie grow up.

 

God does James look so much like me but remind me so much of Eliza. They were both timid and wary of strangers, and sometimes it could be mistaken as shyness. James even does that thing of gripping something that Eliza did to him when they ever met someone new. It was adorable in his eyes and I even noticed the protectiveness he had over Rosie when she came a greeted me. The boy sure did have his mother's warning gaze.

 

Then Rosie reminded me of well... me. It was hard to explain his, but she just did. The girl certainly was more welcoming to strangers then her brother was.

 

"You look deep in thought," Mary-Beth walked up to me, snapping me out of my train of thoughts and misery, "may it have to do with a certain Elizabeth Orléans?" Mary-Beth always had this tone whenever she wanted to get someon talking and she was using it on me.

 

"Dutch told you about the plans?" I grumbled as I tipped my hat forwards to slightly hide my face.

 

"Just that we'll be living with her, but you seem like there's more bothering you then that."

 

"She's a past lover of my," There was no use withholding the information Mary-Beth wanted. It was best to just satisfy her romantic side so she can quickly leave you alone.

 

"What happened?" She sat at the edge of my bed as she pressed for more information.

 

"Foolishly left her for Mary."

 

"Well I hope she's more pleasant then Mary. I never liked her."

 

"Trust me Mary-Beth, Eliza ain't nothing like Mary. She's...she's more accepting and she just had these more pretties green eyes, and this birth make under her left eye that I always loved..." I began to imagine her face as I never once forgot about what she looked like. Several pages of my journal had some sketches of her that I drew over the years and they never did her any justice to her beauty. Many would think Abigail was beautiful, but then Eliza is gorgeous in his eyes.

 

"Arthur Morgan!" Mary-Beth sounded almost offended as he pointed an accusing finger at him, "are you by chance...still in love with her?" She whispered the last part to not attract attention.

 

"I don't know anymore."


	4. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was curious about the newcomers, especially a certain young Marston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes at the end contains spoiler.

Elizabeth sat alone in her study after a long day of fishing with her kids and Hosea. The twins took an instant liking to him and even shy James warmed up to him by the end of the day. Both of them listened intently whenever Hosea said something and it made her almost laugh because she was the same when she met him. Just like how much the children adored Hosea, the man adored the two and acted like a grandfather to them. Of course Rosie asked if he was their grandfather and Elizabeth didn't have the heart to tell her no. Hosea didn't seem to mind, he even seemed slightly proud to be called Grandpa.

It was such a heartwarming sight to watch her children bond with the man she considered her father. Hosea even talked about Jack who was a few years younger then them and little Rosie was eager to have a new playmate. 

However, the girl was always a curious bugger and had a good memory as she asked if Arthur was gonna live with them. She took an instant liking to him and it worried Elizabeth that both her kids were smart and would soon make the connection to Arthur.

On the topic of Arthur, Elizabeth didn't know what to think about him. The man was still as handsome as ever but it was obvious that the rough lifestyle of gang was catching up to him, but it didn't take away from his good looks. A small whisper of a smile graced her lips as she remembered the time when Arthur and her were a couple. The time they spent together she always cherished and never forgot as Arthur was her true love. While she did love John as well, there was something more to Arthur that made her feel complete and stable.

But that all ended when he went ahead and left her for sweet Mary. 

Elizabeth was never bitter at Mary when Arthur ditched her to be with her. Instead she became insecure and thought lowly of herself for the longest of time. She wanted to know what Mary had that she didn't and chalked it up to the fact that she could just never be Mary so Arthur would never love her. Maybe that was one of the reasons she left the gang, because she was selfish and didn't want Arthur to be with her just for the kids sake. She wanted him to be happy with Mary if that's where his heart laid.

It was embarrassing to date two men in the gang and only for both of them to leave you for another women. However, contrary to what John believed, Elizabeth never really hated Abigail all too much, it was just awkward to be around her due to her past relationship with John 

Elizabeth began to question her taste in men, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It was all in the past and her children is her present and her future.

*****

"Have a safe trip Hosea," Elizabeth was outside, dressed down a bit more as she wore a simple burnt orange wrap dress. It was much more toned down then her extravagant dress she wore the day before.

James and Rosie were dressed in similar clothings the day prior but the colors changed to match their mother's. Hosea's couldn't help but think how cute the family looked, all that was missing was a certain Outlaw to stand next to Elizabeth.

Hosea was going to go back to where the gang was staying to tell Dutch about the plans in means of moving the gang to Elizabeth's house to not attract any unwanted attention. They decided if would be best to go in small groups with Lenny, Charles, Karen, Mary-Beth, Abigail and Jack being the first to come. They wound be going in a carriage and Lenny and Charles the driver as it would look less suspicious and it would look like the girls will be simply visiting their friend.

The only people Elizabeth knew from that group was Abigail and was slightly nervous about meeting the rest. At one point she was part of the gang but they got new members they probably never knew of her. Now they'll be living with her.

"I wanna go with Grandpa Hosea," Rosie complained, not wanting her new found family relative to leave. Just like usual, her hands were grasping James as she pouted and whined, "can I go with him?"

Chuckling, Elizabeth gently patted her head, "He's got business to do Rosie, but he'll come back soon," she tried to reassure her.

However, the little girl was stubborn just like her, "but I just met Grandpa and I don't want to leave him! It gets lonely and boring at the mansion," she manipulated her tone to sound sad and to add more dramatic effects she casted her blue gaze on the floor, "I don't want him to leave."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth frowned slightly as she tried to figure out what to do. It was true, it was just the three of them and a few helps around the house, but that was it. They never left the house too often so the kids never got a chance to meet and make friends with many people. It cause a slight tinge in her heart as she observed the distraught girl.

"I can take her, I'll send her with Abigail when they come here," Hosea offered as he patted his horse, truth be told he also didn't want to be separated from them. However, it was a risk to bring them around the gang, but they're hidden well and there were plenty of people in the camp to protect them. He also wanted to give Arthur a chance to bond with them.

"I'm not sure Hosea," Elizabeth replied warily.

"Please mama!" Rosie pleaded desperately, "James can come with me and I'll be in my best behavior! I promise I'll stick by Grandpa the whole time!" She even did the little cross your heart thing.

Unsure of the decision, Elizabeth looked to James, "you have the final say, do you wanna go or not?"

Surprisingly, James slowly nodded as he wanted to make Rosie happy but was slightly fearful of the thought of being away from his mother. 

Sighing in defeat, she looked firmly at Hosea, "you promise you'll watch them good? Don't even let them out of your sight Hosea," there was a warning in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tipping his hat, Hosea smiled, "I'll watch them like a hawk Eliza, I'm sure everyone will welcome them to the camp and I'll have them back to you the day after tomorrow."

Still not fully sure, Elizabeth only nodded, "okay then, I'm trusting you Hosea."

*****

The trip down was relatively peaceful and one of the most joyous rides Hosea had. Rosie was in the front, happily petting his horse and giving compliments to it. James was behind her, his arms wrapped securely around his sister, and Hosea was behind them, making sure they don't fall off as they galloped in a good pace, he avoided taking the mountain path back to camp, staying relatively close to the ground. The last thing he wanted was his horse getting spooked and bucking the kids off a mountain. Elizabeth would bring hell upon the camp if that ever happened. 

Luckily they managed to make it back to camp before the sun set. He didn't want to risk riding in the dark just incase some dangerous people was lurking about and didn't want the camp outside as anything could happen. Of course Hosea would have always rented a room if they didn't get back to camp in time. 

Rosie was much more of a sociable person than her parents were, always striking up a conversation every other minutes. James was more reserved, like Elizabeth but Hosea noticed as time passed he was talking more, opened up more. The two talked about what it was like living in the mansion, but most importantly talking about all the moments they could remember spending it with their mother. It was the most endearing thing to hear whenever they started to talking how much they loved their mother and it caused Hosea's heart to melt. 

It was absolutely heartbreaking when Elizabeth left, it was as if something was missing, a void because he always viewed her as the daughter Bessie and him wanted. However, he knew she left with good reasons and was never bitter towards her.

Now that they reunited, Elizabeth has these two most wonderful kids who call him Grandpa. 

"Whos there?" Lenny shouted as they trotted up to the camp, a rifle in his hand. 

"Just Hosea and some guests," He replied as he waved at Lenny who looked at the two children in confusion, "I'll explain it later, these kids must be hungry."

By the time Hosea got off of his horse and hitched him, Rosie was ready to jump off in pure excitement. The only thing that's stopping her was that to her, she was relatively high up, and James held her tight, knowing his sister all too well. Their blue eyes lit with curiosity as they took in the camp and the people in it. 

"Come on now," Hosea chuckled as he helped Rosie off the horse then James. The trio nearly got everyone's attention in camp as he lead them towards Dutch's tent who looked at Hosea for explanation, "The two wanted to come with me and Eliza allowed it. Sending them back when we send Abigail and some other people to the mansion," He explained.

Rosie, always being the brave and sociable person she is, took a step towards Dutch, remembering his face from yesterday. Remembering she told her mom she would be on her best behavior, she smiled politely, "My names Rosemary Elaine Orléans mister, call me Rosie though! It's nice to meet you," She stuck out her short arms towards the older man. 

Dutch only chuckeld as his bowed playfully at the girl before shaking her hand, his large hands engulfing her small ones, "Aren't you a polite little lady," His eyes landed on her brother behind her as he raised an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself young man?"

Nodding warily, James walked over to Dutch, not liking all the looks he was getting from all the strangers. His mother always told him to be wary of strangers, "James Arthur Orléans sir," he mumbled as he shook the man's hand. It was big and rough in contrast to his small and soft ones. Definitely similar to Arthur's hand when he shook it.

"I welcome you to our little camp here, I’m Dutch Van der Lind, call me Dutch," the man introduced himself as he gestured towards the cozy little camp. 

Miss. Grimshaw walked up to the group as she eyed the two new young guests, "You little munchkins must be hungry, Mr. Pierceson just finished the stew," without warning, she began to shove the two kids gently to where the campfire was set up. Instantly she knew who’s kids these were as she was a smart person, and it wasn't a coincidence that they had birthmarks just like Elizabeth, "While you eat you can introduce yourselves."

Miss. Grimshaw ended up getting the two a bowl of stew while the two kids sat on a log in front of the campfire, Rosie beaming with excitement as she took in her surroundings. They rarely ever left their home and if they did it was always to Saint Denis and only for a short while. Everything was new to them as they introduced themselves to welcoming people like Mary-Beth, Tilly, Kieren, Charles and Javier. The rest were wary of the youngsters as Dutch explained they were Elizabeth's children.

Many didn't know who exactly who Elizabeth Orléans was, they heard her a names a few times but she was like a myth. No one except a handful of people ever met her and knew her, and the people who did don't speak much of her. So they were curious yet wary of associating themselves with the kids, as Hosea warned that Elizabeth would bring every Lawman, and every Pinkerton down upon them if anything were to happen to her kids. 

Everyone was curious about the newcomers, especially a certain young Marston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it came to my attention that some people don’t like Elizabeth Orléans and don’t like the fact that she left the gang. Of course people are free to view her however they please, but I’d like to share my opinion about her.  
> I don’t necessarily think what Elizabeth did was wrong because she was about to become a mother and the life of an Outlaw is not a life you would want to raise children in. Abigail raised Jack in the gang but it couldn’t have been all fun and joy as they moved around often and got into dangerous situations. So I don’t think Elizabeth leaving the gang was a bad thing.  
> Was it wrong for Elizabeth not to tell Arthur? Of course it was, but she was scared and Arthur was with Mary when she found out she was pregnant. Abigail encourages her to leave because they both knew Arthur wouldn’t leave the gang for them.  
> Also to address Arthur and John leaving Elizabeth, this was when they were younger like 7 years younger before the events of Red Dead Redemption took place. I also realized my mistake of Arthur and the events that happened as I realized that Arthur had a son named Isaac after the events of which he and Mary separated. However in this story Arthur had his son Isaac before he got with Elizabeth and the same thing happened in the game. So how I would put this is that Arthur’s son died before he got with Elizabeth in which he didn’t sleep around a lot and loved Elizabeth at the time So was willing to be in a relationship with her and engage in sexual activities even after the death of his son. Also he loved Mary at one point and the same thing, so he wouldn’t be sleeping around with just anyone but with the person he truly has a deep bond with.  
> Also why Arthur left Elizabeth, well I’ll explain it at a later time.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me tell you this James, whoever your father is, he deeply cares for you and your sister."

Arthur had spent most of the day away from camp, wanting be alone and left to his thoughts. He wandered around the land, meeting a few strange people and helping them out. They made him do some odd things, but he met a particular person who wanted to photograph the wild and got his satchel stolen by a fox. It gave Arthur one hell of a chase, but eventually he got it back and the man was able to get the photos he wanted.

 

He had spent the rest of his days hunting buffalos and some deers to harvest their meat and fur. Ended up going to a trapper to sell him the fur and have him fix up some clothing attires for him. Now he was heading home to camp, wanting to get some food in his belly, maybe some whiskey before he retired for the night. When he entered the camp he noticed it was awfully louder than usual as it seemed everyone was there, laughters and singing could be heard in the night air as he got off his horse and hitched it.

 

Curiosity overwhelmed him as he wondered what the special occasion was. Entering the camp, his blue gaze instantly went to the campfire where majority of the people were, surrounding two familiar kids.

 

Jack was currently seated between James and Rosie as the young boy bonded quickly with the two older kids. Abigail was off to the side smiling brightly at the three as she and Hosea cooed at how adorable they were being. Instantly the three became quick friends as they never met kids around their age and took immediate liking to one another. Even shy and timid James opened up quickly as the twins shared their stories about growing up and all the things they would do with their mother. Rosie seemed particularly happy sharing about her experience going fishing, even if others would view it as boring.

 

James on the other hand talked about books he read with Elizabeth and impressed some of the people by how well he read. Mary-Beth and him were talking about different novels they read. Once you get the boy going, he's a talker, especially when they were discussing about a topic he's interested in.

 

Dutch was the first to notice Arthur's presence as he stayed a little way back from the group to just observe. Walking over to Arthur, Dutch placed a hand on his shoulders, "It seems these two can change the mood of the camp mighty fast," He mused, his own smile toying on his lips, "What do you plan to do Arthur?"

 

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur grumbled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat, admittedly wary of approaching the two. He still didn't know where he stood with Elizabeth and the two kids.

 

"They're your kids ain't they? You plan on ever taking responsibility?"

 

"She dont want me Dutch, certainly don't want me around her kids," in his mind he kept beating himself up for all the stupid decisions he made, wanting to fix them, but didnt know how. Since he left the mansion yesterday, guilt has been eating away at his mind as he wanted to be there for them. How he so desperately wanted this, wanted this family now that he knew he had one.

 

"Don't be a fool son, Eliza is still sweet on you after all these years," Dutch boldly claimed as he offered a cigarette to Arthur, to which he took appreciatively. Though he wanted some whiskey as well.

 

"Please do tell me how?"

 

"I can see it in her eyes Arthur, now her words are harsh, but she is a mother looking out for her kids. Just take a look at James name, his middle name is Arthur. If that doesn't tell you anything son, then you really do just know how to shoot."

 

Dutch left him after that to think over what he said. Was Elizabeth still sweet on him or was Dutch just being Dutch? It has to mean something that Elizabeth gave James his name as well, even if it is just something tiny. Groaning, Arthur walked over to where the whiskey was and grabbed himself a bottle before finding a comfortable spot near another fire camp nearby, not wanting to be around the gang right now. Though he wanted to spend some time with the twins, but he supposed he'll wait for his turn.

 

However, while Arthur was drinking his sorrow away, a certain somebody managed to sneak up from behind him, though not intentionally, when James stepped on a branch and it snapped, Arthur turned around quicker than an Arabian horse trying to knock you down. Surprised by the man's sudden action, James stayed still, blue eyes wide like saucers as he timidly waved at Arthur. The older man realised who it was and mentally cursed himself for spooking the boy, but covered it up with a cough, "Nice to meet you again James. How you liking the camp?"

 

James recovered from his initial shock and sat on the makeshift chair in front of Arthur, placing his hands on his knees as he rubbed it, "Everyone seems nice and most have been friendly, but I don't really like a big group like that. Rosie fits right in though," He muttered, but Arthur heard him. Heard how tired he sounded.

 

Chuckling, Arthur put down the whiskey bottle as he stretched his back slightly, "Well that's the gang alright. Like family, but they can get real annoying sometimes."

 

"Not Mama and Rosie, i'm never annoyed of them," James stated, as if trying to defend his small family. Even with him being all shy, he was the only boy in their family and he needed to protect them. After all, he was raised without a father, but Elizabeth tried to fill both roles.

 

"It's hard to stay annoyed with Eliza, she has this charm to her," Arthur spoke before he could think.

 

"Did you know Mama?" James asked, completely unaware about their relationship.

 

Arthur chuckled lightly at the irony of his question as he couldn't help but feel bitter. He so desperately want  to claim to be James and Rosie's father, and the only thing stopping him was his insecurities and Eliza, "Knew for awhile, then she left and I haven't seen her in awhile till yesterday," the Outlaw replied vaguely, not knowing if Eliza would appreciate him telling her son about her Outlaw days. The two of them did bad things, but Eliza escaped before she can do anymore bad things.

 

James nodded, not saying anything for a minute as he gathered his thoughts. His mother's past was always a mystery to him as she would simply say that the past is the past and shouldn't worry about it. His mother also never talked about his father all too often and if she did it would be quick and short answers, "Mama always said my Pa was a good man, but just did bad and stupid things. Rosie and I sometimes wonder if our Pa loved us, but Mama said she was the one who left him."

 

Words got stuck in Arthur's throat as he stared at the glum look that adorned the younger boys face, he couldn't help but feel like he was responsible for it. However, a small chance of hope lit up within him as Eliza thought he was a good man. Maybe she was just saying it so the kids don't think their father was this horrible guy, but it still made him feel giddy inside. Elizabeth was trying to paint him in a good picture, "Let me tell you this James, whoever your father is, he deeply cares for you and your sister."

 

"You really think so Sir?"

 

"He's be a damn right fool is he dont," it was taking everything in him to not up right and say he was their father. He could easily say it, show him a picture of when Eliza and him were together, but Elizabeth would most likely bring a pack of wolves down on him. Plus, he had no right to, Eliza's been the one raising these kids.

 

"What was Mama like before she had us?" This was the young boys chance to learn more about his Mother.

 

Taking off his hat, Arthur ran his hands through his grimy and oily hair, he made a mental note to go into Valentines and have a bath before he meets Eliza again, "Your mother was a lot like you I guess. Prefers small crowds and don't really like meeting new people. She was a hell of a fisher, caught a fish half the size of her once. I remember she likes reading as well," There was more he could have said, but he'd rather not tell James that his mother was the sharpest shooter out there and was one hell of a robber if she wanted to be.

 

"Do you like reading Sir?"

 

"Not really, I write in my journal sometimes. Your mother was the one who bought me one and got me into writing," Eliza didn't appreciate it whenever Arthur would silently fume in anger and would occasionally snap at her or ignore her. So she got Arthur the journal a long time ago as some therapeutic thing he could do whenever he was bothered. Of course she was still with John at the time. The first couple of pages he wrote was about his jealousy towards the male and his desire to be with Eliza.

 

That was something he did not want anyone to read.

 

"Mama writes in journals a lot to!" James said excitedly as he glum expression brightened up, "She always rights in it everyday and had over a dozen of them journals. Though Mama won't ever let me or Rosy read it. Said it was personal."

 

*****

 

**_What in the world did I just do? I allowed Rosie and James to go with Hosea to wherever the camp was. Hosea said it was near Valentines, and that's so far away. I'm terrified for them, the world is such a cruel and unfair place, but I trust Hosea to keep them safe. Plus, Arthur knows he's the father to them so I only pray if any danger comes to them he'll protect them. It's unfair of me to think like that, after all I basically told Arthur that I didn't want him involved with them._ **

****

**_However, as each days past, the kids grow more curious of their father and with that curiosity they want to know who he is. I can only make so much excuses before they get angry at me and demand for real answers._ **

****

**_Maybe Arthur will say something to them during their stay there? Maybe he'll tell them he's their father, and I don't know if I'll be angry, happy or I just don't know. Since they were born I always thought of the possibility of the four of us being a happy family, but then I am thrown back to reality whenever their actions are the talk of the town. Is it selfish of me to want Arthur to change? Is it wrong of me to want him to leave the gang and be with the three of us? The world is so dangerous for Outlaws and I don't want my kids to be live that life._ **

****

**_Guess I aint doing a good job, about to invite a bunch of them to live with us. I use to think I was doing the right thing, that I was raising them right, but as I grow older and so does my kids, I keep questioning if I ever did the right thing. Maybe if I didn't let my selfishness get in the way, my kids could have grown up with a father. It would have been embarrassing to stick around, and only have Arthur be with me just cause of the kids. But, if it meant my kids would have been happy, I would happily do anything to embarrass myself._ **


	6. Surviving

By the time everyone was up and about, starting their day, a stranger came strolling into their camp. It was a women, who looked around her late twenties but her brown eyes were aged as her skin was dark. Long black hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder. Behind her back she carried a rifle and a shotgun. With her odd attire of trousers and a button up blouse, a gun holster was on her hips, two revolvers tucked away in it. To say the least, it was no wonder why several people had a gun pointed to her.

"Put your gun down!" The women hissed out, her tone thick with an Indian accent, "Rose! James! Come greet Aunt Liliana!" She then called out, confusing many in the camp.

Dutch finally came to investigate the commotion, so did Hosea and the twins, who insisted on coming with him. Before anyone could stop them, the small children ran up to the seemingly dangerous person and Arthur was ready to shoot the women right then and there if it weren't the fact that she crouched down with open arms as Rosie and James engulfed her in a hug.

"Aunt Lily!" Rosie yelled happily, a wide grin in her lips, "what are you doing here?"

Liliana chuckled as she patted her gently on the head, "I can say the same to you two. I've been gone for a month and you went and joined a gang of Outlaws!" Her tone was friendly when she spoke to them, but there was this slight awkwardness to her tone. 

Dutch cleared his throat, catching the girls attention as she stood up straight after fixing James attire. She commented how it's only been a day and yet their appearance was becoming messy, "You Dutch I suppose?" Her tone lost the gentleness in it as she yawned. It was a hell of a journey here from the mansion.

"The one and only," Dutch replied, "now I assume you must be an acquaintance with Miss. Orléans considering her children are so fond of you. What do we owe you for the visit?" 

"Beth wants you all to come to her house today, all together," Liliana spoke as she placed her hands on the twins shoulders.

"I was told to do it in small groups."

"Plans changed. Pinkertons and a bunch of Cornwall's men are in Saint Denis. Told Beth to let you hang here for a bit but she insisted on all of you coming now."

"Wouldn't that draw in attention?"

"Told me to take you through the long path. Meaning taking the mountains so we enter behind her house."

Dutch didn't reply after that, but just grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his chin, thinking. At this point everyone had put down their gun, considering if they're aiming at her, they're also aiming at the two kids that stood in front of her. Plus, they recognized her eyes, how it was wild and free, she was an Outlaw. Judging by how Rosie and James were comfortable around her, she was probably a friend of Elizabeth.

"I see," Dutch finally spoke, "Miss. Grimshaw! Have everyone start packing up, we're leaving as soon as everything's packed. Charles, Javier! Go out in town and try to find Sean and Micah," the orders came naturally as he was natural born leader. He had both the charisma and craziness to have anyone follow him.

Liliana staid back as she didn't feel in the mood to help everyone pack. Once the twins ran off when Jack called over to them she settled herself in by leaning against a tree. Brown eyes quietly observing the camp as she was silently trying to find the one that captured Elizabeth's heart all those years ago. 

She was indeed an Outlaw just like them, but she was a lone wolf, preferring to work by herself. It was easier that way, she only needed to fend for herself and she stuck to simpl and easy crimes, ones that kept her out of too much trouble. However, unlike most Outlaws, she still kept in touch with her family.

That was the reason why she knew Elizabeth in the first place. Lilianas father has been working in the same factory that was run by the Orléans since she could remember. At first her father was barely making enough to support his family, with the economy still in shits. It was the reason why Liliana became an Outlaw, robbed people so her family can eat. It wasn't fair, but life ain't fair. However, her father ended up getting a promotion and next thing you know her family has been invited to visit the Orléans for the day.

Turns out Mr. Orléans noticed the poor amount his workers were making and was trying to come up with a solution. Ended up only paying his workers two dollars more but started to give them benefits. It ended up being a huge deal and it helped her family out a lot. At that time, Elizabeth wasn't in the picture as she ran away already.

However, five years ago Liliana received a letter with a heaping pile of cash:

To the Halbert family,

Victor Orléans has recently passed away due to old age. In his will he talked highly of the Halbert family and left a sum of money to you. He talked highly of Mr. Halbert for being a good friend to him and being his trusted advisor, and talked about his daughter Liliana Halbert and how Victor took great joy with his meetings with her and the Halbert family.

In his last moments of life he often talked about the good people of the Halbert family. I wish I can one day hope to meet the people my father talked so highly of. My father informed me of the situation of Miss. Liliana and what she does for her family. I will not blabber to the Law, because I can simply relate to her somewhat with being an Outlaw and all. Within a few months I will be taking over my father's company and it may get shaky, so with the sum my father left you, I would like to give some money as well in thanks.

Thank you for keeping my father company while I was away, and I hope the best to you all.

Sincerely,  
Elizabeth Elaine Orléans

The damn women ended up giving her family fifty thousand dollars.

Of course her mother ended up sending her to the Orléans house and lord and behold, she met Elizabeth Elaine Orléans. At first Liliana was wary of her, considering she knew she was an Outlaw, but as the girls got to talking, she realized that they were somewhat in the same. They were both Outlaws within their own reasons and the moment Elizabeth said she use to be one, Liliana knew she could trust her.

The girls had a lot in common with one another, they enjoyed playing poker, like hunting and most importantly they shared a common sense of humor. Liliana respected Elizabeth, unlike most, would have seen her actions of leaving the gang as betrayal, Liliana saw it as something smart and wise. Especially when you were about to have kids.

Liliana didn't have kid of her own, had no one she was sweet on and her little ol siblings where growing up too much. The rough and kind Outlaw found comfort in James and Rosie. They were the ones that kept her anchored to the real world and Elizabeth welcomed her with open arms.

Of course she was still an Outlaw, was always gone for long periods of time but would stay for a few days with the Orléans when she finds herself in town. Yesterday night she ended up coming to the mansion, a distraught Elizabeth in her office as Thomas was trying to calm her down.

Turns out a bunch of Cornwall's men and Pinkertons were down in Saint Denis and was worried that plans of sending the gang here would be to risky. So the women decided instead of sending them in small groups it would be best to send them all at once in a full day trip up through the mountains, down to the swamps and to her house that was so cleverly on a hill too.

"So you a friend of Elizabeth?" 

Someone came and interrupted her thoughts as she looked up front he ground and met familiar looking blue eyes. However she was very much sure she never met this man before. Squinting her eyes at him, Liliana took in his features and couldn't help but be reminded of James. 

Instantly it clicked in her head, "You Arthur Morgan?"

"Indeed I am Miss..."

Waving her hand dismissively, she pulled out a cigarette and offered it to him, which he took, "just Liliana really. Would say it's a pleasant to meet yah, but you's a damn fool for leaving Beth like that," she stated rather blunt, "For another one too."

Arthur only grunted as he rubbed his chin, watching as the last of things were loaded up into the wagons. All they were waiting for was Micah and Sean to be found, though if he had it his way, he'd rather leave Micah. His eyes were trained on James and Rosie who was following Hosea around, trying to help in ways they could, "don't have to tell me twice. How is...Elizabeth? Seems like she's doing well and all..."

"Don't let all the dresses and money fool yeah Mr. Morgan," the women shifted her brown gaze to the leader of the camp, Dutch. Noticed how he seemed more well put together then the rest, had the bigger tent, best horse, and overall just had the best stuff. Seemed more like a boss then anything else, "The only thing keeping her in tact is her kids. The women is still young and never took a man since I've known her, must be real frustrated if you know what I mean," there was a sly smile on her face.

Arthur didn't bother to reply, but tipped his hat down his face to hide his reddening cheeks. Anyone who knew Elizabeth knows she was beautiful by just looking at her, the finest women he's ever seen. The dress she wore the other day was the fancied he's seen her in and it showed off her curves. Didn't do her behind justice though, but everything else was shown off and Arthur was tempted to kick John out of the room.

If Elizabeth was frustrated, so was Arthur Morgan. It's been years since he's ever had a women in his bed, not wanting to risk the chance of what happened to his other family. And Mary...well the damn women toyed with his heart like no other and the foolish Outlaw let her do so. Guess he wasn't too careful though as now he has two kids that didn't even know he was their father til a few days ago.

Eventually Charles and Javier returned to camp with Sean and Micah following them. Dutch quickly explained to them what was happening and before Micah can spur him anymore, jumped on the wagon with Arthur sitting next to him and Hosea in the back of the wagon.

"Going to be closer to civilization then we've ever been," Hosea mused as he helped Abigail and the children up to the wagon, once all four of them were settled in he gave once more overview of everyone to make sure they were all good.

"Nerve-wracking," Dutch spoke as he took the reigns, and began to follow Liliana who was leading the group. It was a foreign feeling of him to be following instead of leading and he didn't like it one bit, "but think of the opportunities this will give us. Don't want to ask Elizabeth to lend us money, but we'll be in Saint Denis! In an actually city and we can just find a few more big scores we can get a boat and go to Tahiti!"

"Tahiti...What's Tahiti anyways?" Arthur joined in the conversation.

"Tropical island son! Filled with mangoes and such and sure as hell far away enough from all the civilization."

Hosea noticed that Dutch was getting slightly ahead of himself. He's been riding with Dutch all these years that he can tell whenever Dutch was becoming unhinged, "Let's not cause too much trouble in Saint Denis. We don't want to cause trouble for Eliza and her kids."

"Speaking of kids," Dutch's eyes never once strayed from Lilianas back as he took in the women's presence, "What are you planning to do Arthur?"

"What you mean?" The man played dumb, though he glanced to meet Dutch's eyes and silently told him to keep it down. Turning around he saw that the children were occupied with a book.

"Don't play dumb! You got a family now, so you planning to leave us for them? Be like Eliza and just walk away. Now don't get angry for me questioning your loyalty son," Dutch was threading on thin lines by asking this question. However, Arthur didn't even know what he was going to do.

With plans constantly changing, it was hard to decide on what he should do. Dutch was planning to take the gang far away from this place, far away form Eliza and he knew she wouldn't follow them. He wants to stay with her, but she lived a life he couldn't live, he'd be surviving, not living. But somewhere in his mind he was willing to survive all his life if he can be in his kids life.


	7. Blind

By the time the group got to the mansion the sun had just set and everyone who wasn't driving the wagon was asleep. Rosie had fallen asleep on James, her head rested on his laps while James and Jacks head were rested on one another. Abigail was up, quietly chatting with Hosea about the kids.

Dutch and Arthur haven't talked since they left and Liliana was always ahead of them, only speaking to them if they were about to turn on a tight corner up the mountain. It was a tense silence as everyone tried to come up with ideas of how it would be like staying in the mansion. Would they get their own rooms? Do they have to do chores? Will there be more to eat then Piercesons stew? God they hoped they can eat something besides stew for once.

"We're nearing it!" Liliana called out, breaking the silence as they navigated through the tricky forest. It was like a maze and it was a wonder how they managed to find the house.

It was a few minutes before they saw anything, but in the distant there was light that came from a lantern. Arthur recognized who it was, green eyes stood out against the darkness of the night as she wore a long navy blue dress with a deep green Shaw over it to stay warm. Lips pressed into a firm line as they finally reached her. Everyone began to get off the wagon, except for the kids and Abigail, who would stay in the wagon until everything was settled upon.

The men gathered in the front, with Liliana taking long strides to Elizabeth before engulfing her into a hug. However, the women returned it hesitantly as her green orbs flickered over the many faces that she would be housing. Arthur noticed her gaze shift into the forest, but when he turned to look he didn't see anything.

"Where's my kids?" Was the first thing she said, her voice laced with worry as she released Liliana.

The female Outlaw pointed to the wagon where Abigail sat, "sleepin is all," it didn't help ease the mother stressed state, "did something happen?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything at first as she frowned, her gaze never once leaving the forest. It was dark and hard to see anything, but the women was looking at something. Without saying anything, she quickly approached Arthur.

"What's wro-."

He was cut off as Elizabeth suddenly grabbed the revolver that was tucked away in the holster and before anyone could react a shot went off. Though it wasn't towards anyone in the group as she was pointing the gun towards the forest. A loud thump could be heard and they could only conclude at was a body. 

Liliana walked towards the bush and pulled the body out of hiding, her lantern revealing a very much dead man in which there was a clean shot right on his forehead. The color green he wore caused many to become stiff.

"You were followed!" Elizabeth hissed out, voice dripping with venom as she glared at Arthur then to Dutch, "You absolute fools! You were followed all the way here, who knows who else could have followed you and escaped," her southern accent barely contained.

"You watch your mouth!" Micah stepped up next to Dutch as he glared at the women, "Speak with some respect or I'll have that pretty mouths of yours doing something else."

Arthur was going to defend Elizabeth and punch the man in the face but the women beat him to it. Walking towards the dirty blond quickly, she punched him square on the jaw, knocking him into the floor, "you better show some damn respect to me!"

Before anything could become more hostile, a young voice broke through the tense situation, "Mama?" Rosie spoke tiredly, have woken up from the commotion and was now rubbing her eyes. The boys still fast asleep.

Elizabeth quickly tucked the gun back into Arthur's holster as she walked over to the wagon, obscuring her view from the dead man. The scowl on her face gone and anger in her eyes dissipated as she smiled tenderly at the girl, "Rosie! Mama missed you."

She ended up waking up James and Jack as she helped them out of the wagon after introducing herself to young Jack. Abigail and her shared a silent look as they gestured the three kids towards the house, "come on now, you must be tried and hungry."

Without another word, she began to lead the group to a small shack after instructing to leave the supplies here and they'll deal with it tomorrow. Some of the people grabbed some valuables and Elizabeth explained that this is an underneath passage to her mansion. Of course Rosie and James were familiar with it as the rascals been through here dozens of times much to their mother's displeasure.

The men followed behind the women and Lenny whistles out, "she's one hell of a shot! Didn't even hesitate pulling the trigger."

To the ones that were new and never seen the girl in actions, they were surprised at her ability. Charles and Lenny had to hand the compliments to Elizabeth as she was a smooth shot. Micah in the other hand was nursing his wound, bitterly scorning the fact that the girl managed to make a fool out of him. Dutch didn't even bother to defend him or help him up, just walked right passed him.

"Mama, who was that man on the floor?" Rosie suddenly asked when they descended down the stairs, their lanterns lighting the way. It was spacious and seemed clean much to the gangs relief.

Glancing down at her daughter, Elizabeth's smile wavered as she tried to come up with a reply, "just feel an all. Nothing to worry about," she replied casually.

Liliana and Abigail walked next to her and Liliana was reporting the events of the day. Silently she was scolding herself for not noticing they were being followed and made a mental note to stay for a few days longer than intended. Just in case any trouble appeared.

"Abigail, it's been too long since we saw each other," Elizabeth greeted with a happy tone as she thought Jack was an adorable young boy, "if I knew you had a child I would have contacted you and offered you my home."

"Don't you worry about that," the other mother spoke as she gently bumped shoulders with her, "I'm glad your kids seems to be doing well."

"If you didn't support me all those years ago, I really don't know what would have happened."

It was odd for John to see the two females get along as for the longest time it seemed the two hated each other. Now they were chatting like best friends, cracking smiles and all. He supposes motherhood changes people and the two women in front of him were evident enough of it.

"Now you three don't go too far!" Elizabeth hollered out when the children ran passed them in their excitement to explore. Little Rosie managed to excite the two boys, a habit of hers.

By the time they reached another set of stairs everyone was tried and in someway or another showed their annoyance when they had to climb another set of stairs. Little Rosie was complaining how tired she was from all the running, while James and Jack seemed fine and stuck behind their respective mothers.

"Mama!" Rosie whined, "My legs are tired."

"Don't be like that Rosie, just a little more and you can rest," Elizabeth was never one to spoil her children or bend to their will to make them happy. She was raising them right, not raising them to be spoiled kids. Taught them to clean, read, fish, have them help with laundry and cooking. Recently she purchased a pony so they can start learning how to ride.

"You want a piggy back ride?" Arthur asked? Appearing next to Elizabeth out of the blue. 

Before Elizabeth could protest, Rosie was already beaming at Arthur as he crouched down so she could get on his back. She wrapped her short arms around his neck as he hooked his arms underneath her knee and held her securely. The mother could only sigh as her mind wandered.

'If only you could change for us,' Elizabeth thought to herself solemnly as she held James hand. Her free hand itching to hold Arthur but she restrained herself. No matter how much she wished things could have turned out differently, there is no changing the past.

When they climbed up the stairs, Elizabeth forgot to bring the keys to the door with her. Mentally groaning, she grumbled to herself as she turned to Liliana, "Forgot the keys," she said rather to calmly as she rolled her shoulders to ease the tension.

Snorting, Liliana leaned her back against the wall, "what are you going to do?"

Elizabeth glanced towards Rosie who had fallen asleep on Arthur's back, James was with Abigail and Jack somewhere further back after getting bored from walking next to her.

Without asking, she grabbed Arthur's revolver again and roughly smashed the handle of it on the door handle, breaking it off. The girl had strength that you wouldn't expect in someone who dressed as fancy as hers. Once she opened the door she gestured everyone in.

The door lead into the Parlour of the house which was wide and spacious. Thomas was waiting for them with his smile like usual, having finished what Elizabeth asked him to do. 

"It must have been a long ride!" Thomas spoke out once everyone was in the room, "Come with me, I'll show you to where the baths are and the rooms. We have enough room for all of you, it's only the matter of who gets what," he was a natural host as he gestured for everyone to follow. The only ones who didn't was Arthur, Elizabeth and the twins. Liliana had already gone off on her own, already knowing where she was staying for the night.

"Where should I put her?" Arthur asked, suddenly, nervous being left alone with the three. 

Hesitantly, Elizabeth quietly lead him through the house and another flight of stairs. This time there was no complaining as James was too tired to strike up a conversation. They climbed to the third floor and it there was much more room then he relished as it was an open space with the rooms off to the side. In the center of it if where the kids must play as it was filled with toys and children's book.

"Rosie's room is right this way," Elizabeth pointed to one of the rooms, "James why don't you go to your room and I'll come and tuck you in after Rosie?"

The boy nodded tired as he entered the room next to his sisters.

Leading Arthur into Rosie's room, she lit a candle that provided enough light for Arthur to gently lay Rosie down on her bed. The young girl stirred slightly as Elizabeth took off her shoes and socks before grabbing a handkerchief and whipping some of the dirt off her face. Luckily the dress she wore was simple one and should be comfortable enough to sleep in.

"Goodnight Rosie," Elizabeth spoke gently as she pushed strands of hair that stuck to her daughter's forehead. Her touch was comforting and warm, Rosie settle into bed with a slight smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Mama, Mister," she muttered tiredly before falling asleep fully.

The pair of adults left her room before they entered James, who, unlike his sister, changed into his sleeping attire already. He was laying in bed, tucked underneath the sheets when Elizabeth walk in to bid him goodnight.

"James, you did a night fine job keeping your sister safe," his mother praised whole she sat at the edge of his bed, "did you have fun at camp?"

"Yeah, everyone was real nice. Mister. Morgan was nice to, I like him Mama," James blabbered on, sleep was slowly overcoming him. He wanted to talk more about his experience but sleep was edging in his consciousness, he smiled sleepily at Elizabeth who didn't reply at first, but cracked a smile at him.

"Time to go to bed sweety," she got up, pressing a loving kiss on his forehead, "Sweet dreams James. I love you. 

"Love you too Mama," James yawned before he followed his sister into sleep.

Arthur stayed back, he quietly observed the interactions and since a very long time, a pleasant warmth filled him. The kids were growing to be fine people, that much he could tell and when he was with them, despite them not knowing who he is, it made him feel complete. Gave him a sense of belonging when he interacted with them. They might not know who he is, but he was going to protect them, even if they didn't know.

Elizabeth, with the moonlight hitting her face and the dim lighting causing shadows to play on her face and that serene smile she had, she didn't look real. Too beautiful to be real in Arthur's opinion as Elizabeth turned around and gave Arthur a knowing look as they left James' room.

"Eliza..." Arthur spoke without realizing it as it was strained. He wanted to talk to her. Wanted an explanation but just wanted to talk to her, "if you ain't too tired, I'd like to talk."

"What is there to talk about? They're your kids too Arthur Morgan, but...but," her voice cracked slightly as she was turned away from the Outlaw, "I don't want them call you Papa or daddy or whatever if the next thing they do is bury you six feet under."

The walls she kept up for nearly seven years was slowly deteriorate away as everything was becoming too much to contain. For ever since they were born, Elizabeth always questioned if she was good mother, if she was raising her kids right. Every time they asked about their father it tore a little part of her inside causing her to think herself as selfish for withholding the information. She saw herself someone selfish for wanting Arthur to change, she was selfish for leaving the gang behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so happy with Mary, how could I ruin your chance at happiness Arthur? I didn't want to raise them in our lifestyle, I wanted to give them a chance to really live. To do more than just survive," Elizabeth wasn't speaking with hostility or passive aggressiveness, she was laying herself bare for Arthur to read. She was being weak and she knew it, but she's been enduring for seven years.

"Mary...I was a damn fool for leaving you for her. I was a damn fool for leaving our family for her," Arthur wanted so desperately for her to turn around so he can look at those enchanting green eyes of hers. To get lost in them like all those years back.

Her heart betrayed her a little as it pounded a little harder at his words, "I tried contacting you all after a year of when I left, but I never could figure out where you were," finally she turned around to face Arthur but didn't meet his eyes, "Rosie was so sick at the time, I-I was scared that she wasn't going to make it. I wanted you to know, you had the right to know, but I never could contact you," tears slowly began to gather at the corner of her eyes as she remembered when Rosie was a baby. The doctor kept telling her she wasn't  going to make it, but Elizabeth refused to give up. 

"Eliza," Arthur mumbled as he took a hesitant step towards the women, his mind racing. She's been going through so much by herself while he was busy robbing some stupid train.

"My Father, the bastard that he was, he really shaped up in the end. Loved the kids so much, died when they were two," Elizabeth looked up to meet Arthur's eyes for a split second before directing it back to the ground, "He helped out a lot, was a good Grandpa. Took over his business. It was so weird making business deals with the people you use to rob," the women chuckled but it sounded forced.

She didn't know what possessed her to say these things, but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the man. It's been years since they last saw each other and yet Elizabeth never took an interest in any other man. Every time she tried to date she kept comparing him to Arthur and no one could be Arthur Morgan.

"Maybe it was best for me not to be in their lives. I ain't a good man," Arthur confessed his insecurities, "I don't deserve anything good that comes my way."

"You are a good man Arthur Morgan!" Elizabeth protested as it was her turn to take a step closer to him, "Whether you want to admit it or not, you are a good man that does stupid and horrible things. I did the same things as you Arthur, but I decided to stop.

"I can't just leave the gang Eliza, not right now when they've been through hell and they're my family."

"It was always blind loyalty with you," Elizabeth groaned out as she weaved a hand through her hair in frustration, "This is why I never told you Arthur, because what difference would that have made? You will always blindly follow Dutch, even through death."

The gruff Outlaw was slightly irritated with her, but kept his cool as he didn't want to upset her, "Dutch saved me Eliza, raised me. You can't expect me to just leave them like that."

"Of course, never could expect much from you," her words stung greatly, "If you want to follow Dutch through death, go right ahead, be an Outlaw, but don't expect to be a father at the same time," no matter what she says, Arthur would never change for no one. She was neither Mary or Dutch and it hurt her to know she could never be good enough for him.

"This ain't fair Eliza," Arthur protested as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving when she turned around, "I want to be there for Rosie and James."

"Arthur," her voice was barely above a whisper as they were so close to one another, back nearly pressed against his chest, "The world ain't fair, and I'll be the most selfish person in the world if it means keeping my kids safe."

Before Arthur's could say anything else, she tore her hands away from his and walked into her room and locking the door. Leaving the man by himself to internally beat himself up as he walked to her door, wanting to say something. All he could do was just press his forehead against the cold wood, 'why can't I just be a good man?' He asked asked himself when he heard small sniffles coming from the opposite side of the door.


	8. With You

It seemed like forever since Arthur slept on a real and comfortable bed and yet he woke up in a grouchy mood. After his failed attempt to talk with Elizabeth, he retired to his room that Miss. Grimshaw assigned him to. Sleep didn't come easy to the Outlaw as the memory of Elizabeth looking so distraught at the news that Rosie could have died shook him to the core. Luckily he was lucky this time, because if Rosie did die, Arthur would have beaten hismelf to his own grave.

Deciding to get up, Arthur was greeted with not cold air but warm, which he figured was from the fire. Stretching his muscles slowly, he tried to figure himself out and what he wanted to do. 

Loyalty is the only thing he knew, and his loyalty laid with Dutch. Yet, why was it wavering now?

Exiting his room, he silently walked over down to the first floor and into the spacious main area where most of the gang was except a few. They were scattered about and the kitchen area was Pearson and Thomas cooking up a meal, and from the looks of it, it wasn't stew.

The ladies were sitting on the couches, glad to not have Miss. Grimshaw breathing down their neck for once as the said women was talking to another women he never seen before. Probably one of the workers at the mansion.

Dutch and Hosea was off to the side, whispering to one another, probably about their next course of actions.

Walking over to the counter of the kitchen where Charles and Lenny where, they greeted each other good morning. Much to Arthur's displeasure, they began to questions him almost immediately.

"So, Elizabeth..." Charles stated, testing the water, "she's a good shot from what I can tell from last night."

Timothy came by and placed a cup of coffee in front of him, which he thanked the man, "one of the best shooters when she was still riding with us. Better then me and Dutch."

"That's a big claim, should take her out hunting if she had the time."

"Don't know if she hunts anymore, she fishes though."

Lenny joined in the conversation, "So, you had a past with her or something?" The young fool didn't know the right time when to ask questions, luckily Arthur didn't mind the question.

Rubbing his chin, Arthur slowly nodded, but the boys couldn't ask anymore questions before several footsteps began to approach the main area. The twins came running in, with big smiles plastered on their faces as they were dressed for the day. They minded their manners and greeted everyone before making their way to the kitchen where Timothy was.

"What did I tell you two about running?" Their mother came into view next, dressed as well. She wore a sky blue button up blouse which was tucked into a long, dark navy blue skirt. Long dark hair was tied into a neat ponytail and her green eyes went well with the color scheme, the kids were matching her color wise as well.

Liliana was walking next to her, with the same attire she wore last night and seemed much more sociable as she walked over to where the kids where. She ruffled James hair before she playfully scolded them, "little Rascals! I should feed you to the alligators!"

Rosie could only scream in happiness when she ran over to Thomas for protection, "James run away, she'll feed you to the mean alligators!"

"Rosie, runnings the reason why she's gonna do that," James reasoned while he fixed his hair after the mess of which Liliana caused. Walking to Thomas and his sister he checked if there was food go eat.

"Just in a little bit, food will be ready young man," Thomas was busy with frying what seemed like to be eggs on the pan as he turned around to greet Elizabeth, "Good Morning Miss. Orléans! If I may ask, what are the plans for today?"

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring Arthur's existence, "Going down to Saint Denis for a business meeting is all," she poured herself a cup of coffee before getting the twins some orange juice.

"I hope it's not with Mr. Cornwall, never liked that man," Thomas expressed his disdain for the business man, never liking his practices. Then again, no one ever loved Leviticus, he was just some money hungry man that couldn't aim a gun to save himself.

"No, it's just with the factory owner down there."

"You want me to come with yah?" Liliana asked as she was about to pull out a cigarette but stopped when Elizabeth gave her a look. Putting her hands up in mock surrender, she settled with her cup of coffee that she may have spiked with bourbon.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth watched Rosie and James walk over to where Jack was and began chatting up a storm with him. Unconsciously, a smile inched its way into her lips as she leaned on her side on the counter, "I should be fine, I actually wanted you to take the kids out to fish if that's alright with you?"

There was many things that Elizabeth taught her kids, but she always prioritized fishing. To her, it's a stress reliever and it teaches you patience, something that comes in handy in life. Most often she tried to go fishing with them, but sometimes she had Thomas take them or Liliana if she's in town. The kids loved her, and Elizabeth saw in her a sister.

Shrugging her shoulders, the female Outlaw didn't mind taking them fishing, but wasn't in the mood to eat fish tonight, "Why don't I take them hunting?" The response was immediate, Elizabeth frowned, however, Liliana quickly spoke again, "not alligators course. Some deers in the forest, won't be too far and I know how you feel about guns and all, I'll be the one doing the shootin and they'll be doin the watchin. Maybe have Rosy skin the deer."

Elizabeth took a moment to think about, but sighed, "Bring someone with you, just in case if you're going in the woods," lately she's becoming more lenient.

"And you," Liliana pointed a finger at her, "Bring someone down with you in Saint Denis. It's squirming with Cornwall's men and they ain't the best company."

"Why don't you accompany the lady Arthur?" Dutch came out of nowhere, having ease dropped on the conversation, "and I can come with Miss. Liliana and the kids hunting."

Arthur was going to protest, but stopped when Dutch gave him a pointed look. Slowly glancing back to Elizabeth, he realized what the man was trying to do. So he silently nodded, he had hoped at first to come along with the kids hunting, but knew Dutch was capable enough to protect them if anything were to happen. This was his chance to apologize to Elizabeth.

"Sounds like a splendid idea!" Thomas came out of nowhere, oblivious to everything, "I would come myself, but I'm awfully busy myself."

Breakfast was being handed out with Thomas and Pierceson as the kids got their serving first, then the women and lastly the men. However, there was enough for seconds as everyone began to eat the eggs, bacon and hash browns. Elizabeth however wasn't exactly enjoying her meal, not liking the fact that Dutch decided to come in her house and start making orders. This was her territory and Dutch was just the guest. 

Seeing though how everyone seemed set on the plans, Elizabeth didn't have the energy to fight against the decisions and she solemnly ate her breakfast. James and Rosie was always good when it came to eating as they munched right in, explaining to Jack what the hash browns were. 

"Eliza," John greeted, walking over to where her little group was in the kitchen. Abigail was following him with a smile on her face, in her arms she was holding onto a book.

Nodding, Elizabeth wasn't in the mood for conversation with the man, or any man in general as she directed her attention to a beaming Abigail. Lately the gang noticed just how much happier she seemed. 

"Thomas showed us where the library was and volunteered to help teach Jack how to read," Abigail explained her happiness, "Even said he'd help me learn how to read and write as well today."

So that was the reason why Thomas would be busy today and Elizabeth couldn't find herself to be annoyed anymore, "I'm glad. How is Jack liking the place?"

"Absolutely loves it here and he became some good friends with your kids. Rosie and James are such sweethearts, even Sadie took a liking to them quickly," Elizabeth remembered Hosea talking about Sadie, how Colm's men made her a widow.

"Too close to the city if you ask me," John butted in with his opinion. 

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth pushed her plate to the side, only have eaten half of her food, "Well, better find this big score Dutch seems to always find and flee to Tahiti or somewhere far away."

Arthur couldn't help but snort at her words, "Dutch keeps talking about Tahiti." 

"Dutch always talked about some tropical island," Elizabeth added in, humming a little as she glanced at the clock and noticed the time. Finishing up her coffee she called over James and Rosie, wanting to say goodbye to them before she leaves, "You two behave when you go huntin with Aunt Lily and Uncle Dutch, okay?"

Rosie nooded, "I'll be real quite to! So we don't scare away the deer."

"I doubt it, they'll hear you breathing before you can see them."

"Don't be mean James!"

Chuckling in fondness, Elizabeth bent down and kissed both their cheeks, "No fighting you to. I'll be back in a little bit. I love you both and i'll miss you." Her kids returned the kiss, both wishing her farewell before running off to play with Jack some more. Turning to Arthur, she gave him a blank look, "Come on now, if you'll be the one accompanying me." 

Arthur kind of wished he stayed behind, maybe then he'll get a kiss too. Pushing the childish thought out of his mind, he got up and was tempted to grab her hands, but stopped himself. Following Elizabeth, neither of them talked when they walked out the house. However, Arthur quickly got on the awaiting wagon first and held out a hand to help Elizabeth up, to which she only rolled her eyes but placed her hand in his as he helped her up.

"Where to?" Arthur asked quite awkwardly, still remembering what transpired last night when they talked.

"Just follow the path down to Saint Denis, I'll tell you where to go," was the women's curt response as she leaned back into the seat and allowed Arthur to drive.

The path to Saint Denis was not a short one, leaving the two in awkward silence with Arthur's opening his mouth but only to close them. His mind racing on what to say to the women, wanting to say anything but said nothing. Elizabeth was looking off to the side, her hands resting on her lap, green eyes flickered to whatever caught her attention.

This reminded Arthur of the old times, when Elizabeth and him were still together. They would occasionally go on little trips together to the nearest town, to either get supply's for the camp, run some errand or to just take a leisurely stroll. When they were just walking through town, they felt normal, at least to Arthur's he did. Felt like they weren't Outlaws anymore, just a simple couple strolling through town, hand in hand as they enjoyed each other's presence.

"So you ain't with Mary anymore?" Elizabeth said out of the blue, arms crossed but still not looking at Arthur.

It took him a minute to respond, to shocked that Elizabeth was the one to talk to him first. Nodding slowly, even if she wasn't looking at him, Arthur replied surely, "Not anymore, haven't seen her in few years."

In the corner of his eyes, Arthur could have sworn she smiled, "You still love her?"

"No, I don't," he's never been this sure about an answer.


	9. City-Slicker

-Past-

"John! Why don't you talk instead of running away like a damn child?!" Her voice rang through the small camp, catching most attentions.

"Damn it! Not right now women!" The said man who was being yelled at retaliated back.

Blue eyes watch from a distance as the famous couple had yet another fight, and instead of talking it out like adults, John Marston walked away. Without sparing anyone another glance, the Outlaw mounted his horse and rode off from camp, leaving his supposed women by herself. Tears were threatening to spill from her glassy green orbs, but it never did and he always admired that. She was always holding back so much emotions that he felt suffocated for her.

Hosea walked up to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Another fight Eliza?" It wasn't uncommon for the two to bicker, but lately it seems like it's been everyday. Elizabeth already looked exhausted and drained from all the arguing and John seemed more annoyed then anything else.

"He always uses 'you're just some rich city-slicker' as his excuse for everything!" She began her rant to the older man she viewed as a father. Running her hands to comb through her black hair, under eyes growing worst by the days, "Nothing I do is ever enough for him Hosea. Lately he keeps comparing me to Abigail, says all I know is how to shoot a gun and look pretty."

It's been a few years since Elizabeth joined the gang and had surpassed everyone expectations from someone who came from high-class society. Within a few days she's established herself in the gang and proved her worth then a mere clean and clothes washer. Out of everyone, she often goes out hunting for the camp and robs a bunch of stage coaches by herself. At first, no one ever expected the women who showed up in fancy ball gown to get down and dirty to skin a deer.

It's been nearly a year since John and her started dating, and at first it seemed like a dream romance but slowly it was unraveling.

"What was the fight about this time? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"It's the death of my mother's anniversary and I just..." her voice cracked slightly, this was the first time she ever mentioned her mother, "Pay my respect is all. John thinks I'm gonna run off back to my old life once I reach the city."

"Will you?"

"Of course not!" She sounded offended, "But...Hosea, my father was a good man before her death. He loved her so much, that when she died...guess a part of him died with her."

Arthur shouldn't be eaves dropping, but he couldn't tear himself away from this. Elizabeth was always a closed off person, always careful to keep her image, her walls never breaking. Sometimes he noticed that John would take advantage of their relationship together.

The older man only sighed, "Where is your mother's grave at?"

"Saint Orléans, and I know it's far so I'm not asking anyone to go with me. I'll go by myself and you have my word I won't speak if I get recognized," she sounded sure, she was sure. A few months back she was captured by a rivaling gang and was beaten and tortured for information and yet she never spoke a thing to them.

"Can't have you going all alone," Hosea frowned slightly, but as he glanced around the camp he couldn't find anyone who would accompany her. There was Uncle who never did anything, but Elizabeth was never too fond of him. John was out of the question due to him and Elizabeth arguing and anyone else she just wasn't close to or was busy.

Seeing this as his chance to get closer to the taken women, no matter how wrong it was, Arthur stood up from his cot and walked over to them. Pretending like he wasn't eaves dropping, he flashed Elizabeth a smile in which she returned, "What's all the fuss about?"  He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jacket, trying to act casual.

"Arthur, are you busy?" Hosea asked, though he knew the man had been listening to their conversation. After all, Arthur would often confide in him about Elizabeth and his jealousy. As much as the old man wanted to be happy for Elizabeth and her relationship with John, he knew it was beginning to get unhealthy. Especially when the man would often leave camp after an argument and come back drunk to camp. It was beginning to put a toll on the women's mental state.

"No, why?"

"If it ain't too much trouble, go accompany Eliza to Saint Orléans. She can tell you the rest later. If that's fine Eliza?"

Elizabeth nodded, her mood becoming much brighter with Arthur around, "If it ain't too much trouble Mister Morgan," she was always so kind to him. Everybody could see she had a sweet spot for the man, "We'll he away from camp for a few days. Don't want to be a bother to you."

Tipping his hat to hide his reddening cheeks, Arthur coughed to clear his throat, "Won't be a problem Eliza. We'll leave whenever you're ready." What happened next, the poor Outlaw wasn't ready for.

Elizabeth had all but jumped on him to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. Her body was pressed against his, most importantly her breast against his chest as her faze was unintentionally nuzzled in his neck due to her being shorter then him. When she let out a relieved sigh, her warm breath tickled his skin, sending jolts through his body as he prayed his body wouldn't betray him, "Thank you Arthur."

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her slender waits to return the hug. Glancing to the side, he saw Hosea smirking at him before turning away, leaving them alone. God knows if John saw them he'd blow a fuse, luckily he was most likely drinking at a Saloon by now. Maybe just this once, Arthur would be selfish as he took in her sent that was woodsy mixed in with some lavender. It was relaxing and Arthur could have melted into her arms if it weren't for the fact she was with another man.

Rough an hour passed with Arthur leaning against a tree, blue eyes watching Elizabeth scram to get everything ready. She just had a bag with her with a few clothes and rations as she was talking to Dutch about the plan. Luckily he didn't have a problem about it and just told her to be careful, and she began to make her rounds to tell her byes to the rest of the camp, even to Abigail who they had a rocky relationship with.

When she was done, with bag in hand, she approached Arthur with a nervous smile, "Ready to go?" She asked, placing her bag onto the wagon. She was wearing a different attire instead of her pants and baggy button up Arthur had grown use to her wearing. Instead she wore something similar to what Abigail would wear, a black button up shirt tucked into a long dark gray skirt with black flats. Over the attire was a white shaw. Dark black hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"Ready as ever," Arthur climbed into the wagon first, before holding out a hand for Elizabeth to take. To which she did with a bright smile, green eyes shinning as her hands molded perfectly with his as he helped her up.

"What a gentlemen," she teased while she got her self situated on the wagon for the long journey to all the civilization. To say she was nervous was an under statement as Elizabeth hasn't talked or seen her father in years. Memories of what he was like after the death of her mother still plagued her mind, but she also remembered the good memories she had with him before grief took over.

"If you don't mind me asking," Arthur began to talk as he drove the horses, "What's the deal with you and John? All it seems is that you two do nothing but fight these days."

Sighing, Elizabeth turned her head to look away from Arthur, the admire the landscape and the wilderness, "I don't know anymore Arthur, John would much rather have Abigail then a 'city-alicker,'" she said the words bitterly, her heart aching whenever she thought about the man and she just didn't know what to do anymore. Lately he's been causing more pain for her then anything else and she wished they could go back to how things where. When they were younger and more optimistic with the world. Before he started comparing her to Abigail.

"Well," Arthur took a minute to find the right words to tell her, "Johns a stupid man for thinking like that. If you ask me, you can do much better." 

Whenever she talked to Arthur it always put her at ease, there was something about the man that just kept her stable. John was constantly driving her crazy, "Enough about me and my petty drama, how have you bee Arthur?"

"Same old I suppose, robbing people, banks and stage coaches," There was always a part of him that regretted his actions whenever dead bodies were scattered in the ground after a robbery. However Dutch always reassured him it was for the greater good and that they were just doing what it takes to survive. If you wanted to be an Outlaw, you couldn't be remorseful over the people you killed. So it was always a wonder on how Elizabeth got so use to killing, "been meaning to ask for awhile now, why'd you decide to join the gang? I know Dutch saved you and all but you could have just ran back home."

Elizabeth didn't reply at first, processing his question, "After my Mama died, my Pa became a drunken and abusive fool. Guess that's the reason why I left, just wanted an escape is all. If you ask me, never imagined myself robbing people at gun point."

"You tellin me! The first time you held a gun you nearly blinded yourself in one eye!" Arthur chuckled as he reminisced the last. He was the one who taught her to shoot a gun and the first time she ever fired one she wasn't holding it properly. The hilt of the gun barely missed her right eyes as the side of it was quite swollen for a few days. For awhile Arthur never let her live it down.

"Oh shut up!" Elizabeth slapped his arm playfully but couldn't help but laugh, "At least my horse never bucked me off cause of a damn rabbit," it was a story she would in return never let him live down. The two were going out hunting and his horse got spooked by a rabbit crossing the trail and bucked Arthur right off him. Luckily the man only had a few cuts and bruises as his horse didn't seem remorseful over his actions at all. 

"I can tell you one thing Eliza," Arthur spoke as he nudged her for brining back the embarrassing memory, "You certainly do more then look pretty and shoot."

"I knew you were eaves dropping!" Elizabeth laughed as she caught the man red handed. During her chat with Hosea she noticed Arthur our of the corner of her eyes cleaning his gun despite it being squeaky clean.

Arthur was too stunned to even defend himself, he was reduced too a stuttering mess for being caught. However, when he glanced to look at her beaming and smiling face he couldn't help but let his own slip on his face. Hearing her laugh that was loud and robust way but filled with joy, he found himself laughing along side with her, "Ain't my fault John tends to be real loud when he's seeking attention."

Chuckling at the joke, Elizabeth forgot the worries of the past and whats ahead in the future as she enjoyed her time with Arthur. There was no telling what would happen in Saint Denis so she would cherish this moment and focus on the present. Only hoping she made the right choice.


	10. Secrets

"Come on," Elizabeth gestured for Arthur to follow her into the building. They had arrived in front of a factory and the man helped her down. After Elizabeth's short questioning they haven't muttered a word to each other.

Confused, Arthur was leaning against the wagon, "What you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth replied, "do you wanna come with me to the meeting or not? The mans a real nice fellow."

"You sure about this? Can't you go alone? I mean I ain't dressed the part and don't know a thing about whatever this is," he went on, his insecurities surfacing as he crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the floor.

"You look fine and handsome to me," Elizabeth replied bluntly as she took off his hat, shocking the man as she went to tidy his hair up a little. A small smile on her lips as she felt his surprisingly soft hair again. It took everything she got in her to not aimlessly comb her fingers through his hair, instead she placed his signature hat back on, "Plus Thomas always comes with me and the man talks in ways that make him seem like he knows everything. Despite not knowing anything, and the owner is real nice."

Still wary about the situation, Arthur nodded before he followed behind Elizabeth into the factory. What greeted was a pleasant surprise as the factory itself was in pristine condition and didn't wreak all too much of gunk. The workers who noticed the two greeted Elizabeth happily when she walked in, unusual for most factory workers. They seemed genuinely happy and the working conditions weren't horrible at all. The men didn't seem worked to the bone, a lot seemed friendly even as there was a few women workers but no children in sight. 

"The women do most of the cleaning around here really, but if they want to work the machines they can," Elizabeth explained as she lead them to the stairs that must have lead to office of whoever manages the workers, "I try to keep the factory clean as possible. Prevent people from getting sick and all."

"Everyone seems happy, we use to rob factories like this you know," Arthur mused casually, he walked beside her, wanting to grasp her hand.

At that, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh because it was true. When she was still riding with the gang, Arthur and her would often rob places together to get money for the camp. It wasn't the robbing she was so fond of, but the time with Arthur she cherished and all the conversations they had while they were riding to whatever place they would rob. Often she had to remind him to not forget to put his mask on, "Hush now Arthur," she playfully shoved his side as they neared the office.

Knocking on the door, they heard of a gruff 'come in,' before Elizabeth opened the door and walked in, Arthur follow behind her.

A man was seated in the desk with piles of paperwork on his desk as he hasn't looked up yet to see who entered, hard at work with the papers. The man was dark skinned as he had a buzz cut. From the wrinkles on his face he seemed to be around Hosea's age as his brown eyes finally flickered up to the two. Instantly a smile made its way when he spotted Elizabeth.

"Miss. Orléans!" He exclaimed, stand up he gestured for her and Arthur to sit, "Been awhile since we met in person," he mused as he poured a glass of bourbon for the three of them, "I see Thomas isn't accompanying you today."

"No," she took the glass of alcohol with a thank you, "This is Arthur, he's a good friend of my."

"Arthur Tacitus," The Outlaw greeted with an alias, not feeling comfortable with giving his actual name. Of course Elizabeth didn't comment on it and acted natural.

"The names Andrew Kaines, the one who manages this factory but of course Miss. Orléans owns me," Andrew chuckled whole heartedly as he took his own seat. He didn't seem like most business men, wasn't arrogant or cold hearted, but seemed friendly and kind, "As much as I do love your visits Miss. Orléans, unless it's a marriage invitation, can't say I know why you're here."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that sneaked its way into her lips, "Always with the marriage with you old man."

"You can't blame me! Known you before you could walk, now that you can I'd like to see you walk down an isle to whatever man managed to capture you and yours kids heart."

"Oh keep dreaming Andrew, there's very few my kids like and their either old or unavailable."

Somewhere in Arthur's heart fluttered at the realization that Elizabeth wasn't interested anyone. Of course that would me mean she wasn't interested in him, but he could try. Rosie and James seems to like his fair enough, so maybe he could try his hands in the love department again.

"Came to talk to you about Cornwall, his men are stinkin up the place," Elizabeth got straight to the point, "And last time he was here, a gun fight almost broke out."

Andrew let out a tired sigh as he leaned against his chair, "I noticed. A worker told me that Cornwall and Brontes men had a scuffle in the saloons. Cornwall's train got robbed not too long ago too," he muses, not noticing the intense look Arthur was giving him. How his shoulders tensed at the mention of the train.

Elizabeth did notice, her eyes flickering to the Outlaw momentarily before focusing back on Andrew, "Anything else?"

"Leviticus himself came here yesterday, wanted me to sign some contract but I burnt it. Wanted ownership of the factory for 1 million dollars," the man scoffed as if he was insulted.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"Miss. Orléans, I've been working in this factory years before you were born. Your father wasn't always the best, but he was fair and I respected him and your mother. This is his legacy Elizabeth, this is yours and eventually will be your kids legacy. No amount of money will make me throw that all away, you know my loyalty will always be with you and your family."

"I know Andrew and I know if anything ever happens, you'll protect them. Thomas is getting so old to be chasing after the kids," Elizabeth mused, she undoubtedly respected the man. He's been a long term business partners of her fathers and eventually hers but Andrew was also a friend.

Standing up, Andrew turned to look out the window that was behind his desk, a good view of the factory workers, "You always talk so cryptic, I don't ever ask what you've been up to when you were gone. However, I know whatever happened, you had your reasons."

"I just fear that one day my children will suffer because of the decisions I made. I'm still questioning if I ever made the right ones."

"You remind me plenty of your mother," Andrew suddenly said as he turned around to rummage through his desk drawers. Pulling out a picture he handed it to Elizabeth and Arthur to look at, "Always doubting herself, but the one thing she was always sure of was her duty to her kid. If I'm right, if you really are like her, you've learned how to shoot a gun pretty well."

Elizabeth was left stunned as she looked at the picture that was clear as day that it was her mother.

She didn't  acquire many features from her mother, but the one things they did share was the birth mark underneath their left eye that she said was a family thing. Her mother had a head of thick blond hair that was curly at the ends and was tied into a half up do. Clear blue eyes that always held a kindness and softness to them. Facial features defined and her body was toned, unusual from someone who came from the wealthy class. Elizabeth has a colored drawing of her mother in her fathers studies and it captured every aspect of her grace and beauty.

However, this picture depicted her mother quite differently as her hair was tied into a messy up do. There was some grime and dirt on her face and instead of the fancy dresses Elizabeth remembered her always wearing, she wore some worn black trousers and a long sleeved  button up. Over it was a  vest and strapped around hips was a holster with two revolvers tucked away in it. Dirt covered half of her boots as she stood on the dirt.

Next to her could only be Andrew but a much younger version, without all the wrinkles and aging spots. On her other side was Timothy who looked older then the two, but younger. They both had guns on them as they posed for the picture.

The one things that didn't change was that she could still see the kindness and softness in her mother's eyes.

Looking up at Andrew, she asked a question, "She was an Outlaw?" She sounded out of breath from the disbelief.

Nodding, a smirk played on Andrews lips as he pulled out a black metal box. Opening it as if it was the most precious jewelry, it revealed a pristine revolver with the barrel and cylinder were golden as the handle was a dark brown with black accents. 

Tracing his fingers across the gun, Andrew chuckled, "You don't know half of the story Elizabeth, this was your mother's," his eyes then flickered to Arthur, "Knew from the moment you walked in that you were the father."

Arthur could only raid his hands in mock surrender, "Been told many times," he watched closely as Elizabeth carefully picked up her mother's gun. It gleamed in the light as it looked natural in her hands. Green eyes still not quite believing what she had seen, "Guess I don't need to lie. Arthur Morgan," He reintroduced himself as he shook Andrews hand firmly.

"Andrew, why was my mother an Outlaw?" Elizabeth asked, wanting answers.

"You'll figure out soon enough," Andrew chuckled as he began to gently push her out the office, "For now, keep that gun and picture safe. Just know, be loyal to what matters Elizabeth, your mother was always loyal to our leader, but faith is a whole different thing," he then addressed Arthur, "Mrs. Orléans only ever knew our gang and loyalty is what mattered to her most. However, I'll tell you what I told her, the gang maybe your past and present, but you have to start thinking about your past and future," with those final words, Andrew kicked them out and slammed the door shut.

Both were left speechless as they stared at the shut door, trying to peace together what had just happened. Arthur was the first to break the awkward silence as his shoulder began to shake and before Elizabeth could ask what was wrong, he began to laugh. It was a hearty one as it was unrestrained as he had to leaned against the wall to control himself.

"What's so funny Mister. Morgan?" Elizabeth asked but couldn't help but began to laugh as well. 

"Just," Arthur had to take a deep breath in to continue talking, "You should have seen the face you had! Looking like a fish out of water Eliza. Trying to imagine how your mother would have reacted when you shot a gun for the first time."

"You are the worst Mister. Morgan!" Elizabeth playfully slapped his shoulders but was laughing at the same time, "Atleast a fish didn't drag me into the water and nearly drowned me!" With the new information of her mother, anyone in her situation would have been banging and screaming on Andrews doors, demanding answers, however Arthur's laugh was contagious.

"Oh you nearly shit yourself when you were first riding a horse Miss. Orléans," Arthur brought back all the painful and embarrassing memories of when she was first starting out it the lifestyle in which Elizabeth had hoped everyone would just forget.

Right now, they just seemed like a couple laughing with one another as they had bright smiles on their faces.

Eventually she would have to face the situation at hand, but maybe, just for this moment she could be selfish.


	11. Life

"How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked as she hid her anxiety of her shaking hand by shoving them into the pockets of her dress. Black hair loose for once, falling down her back in soft curls, the dim light provided from the several lanterns illuminated her face, making her seem ghostly.

Arthur stood in front of her, leaning against the counter with his arms hooked under James knees, holding him securely. The younger boys cheeks were squished against his shoulders as his soft snores could be heard. They were playing moments ago together with Rosie, Arthur chasing them around while Rosie and James yelled with delight when they thought Arthur was going to get them. James had ended up getting tired and fallen asleep when Arthur carried him when he all but passed out due to joyful exhaustion. It was an odd but cute sight as James was roughly half of Arthur's height, slightly shorter.

Rosie was off with Liliana in her laps, eating stew as Charles sat next to her, telling her stories.

It's been two days since the meeting and Elizabeth has been busy with Cornwall trying to mess with her business. It left little time with her kids which she felt guilty about, but Liliana reassured that they weren't angry at her. Thomas has been accompanying her on her business trip instead of Arthur as he knew more then this then the Outlaw did. Most of the time the gang would see Elizabeth for a few minutes in the morning as she made sure her kids ate before leaving and returning to put her kids to sleep.

Today Elizabeth finally had a chance to breath as Cornwall turned his attention to another business man in Saint Denis, Angelo Bronte. She made it up to her kids by taking them swimming in the pool she had in the back of her yard much to gangs amazement. Of course Elizabeth stayed out of the water as her kids splashed around and ended up dragging Arthur into the water, the Outlaw didn't put much of a fight and only laughed as Rosie thought she was stronger then him.

Now with the sun set and her children exhausted, Elizabeth and Arthur finally had a chance to talk. Arthur was explaining how Dutch and a few others would be going to Valentines for a few days to try to scope things out and see if they could make some more money. Leopard Strauss would be coming as he wanted Arthur to collect some debts for him, much to the Outlaws displeasure.

"Few days, week or two maybe," Arthur spoke, blue eyes intently only Elizabeth, "Dutch don't want us causing trouble in Saint Denis," it was still odd talking to her after not doing so in years. However, it felt natural taking to her and just being near her.

Nodding, Elizabeth hummed slightly as she walked near Arthur and stood next to him to brush James' hair out of his face. A warm smile was on her lips as her fingers were warm and comforting causing James to sigh in contentment, "He looks a lot like you," she mused lightly. 

"Rosie is just as pretty as you," Arthur said before he could think and inwardly cursed for saying something like that.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, her reddening cheeks hidden from the dim light. 

She ended up grabbing Rosie from Liliana and she and Arthur walked to where their rooms were. They tucked them both in with Arthur being more brave and staying by Elizabeth's side in which the women also didn't comment in. Once James was finally tucked in and the two adults stood outside of Elizabeth's room, Arthur didn't say anything. The last time he did it ended up with her crying.

"Stay here," Elizabeth said as she disappeared into her room for a few moments before reappearing with a black journal in her hands. Hesitantly, she offered it to Arthur who took it with a raised brow, "It's my journal, this one starts when I just left the gang up till Rosie and James were 2."

"Why give me this?" To most it would have been something rather plain to give someone, but this was Elizabeth's journal. He remembered James telling him she often wrote in it and Arthur knew how personal journals can be. It was saying something big if Elizabeth was giving it to him to read.

"When you leave is all, so you don't get bored," Elizabeth was fidgeting in her spot, "I wrote down all the moments with them. Don't loose that okay?" Her voice was soft and it almost sounded like how she use to talk to him when she was part of the gang. However she was still guarded and Arthur wanted to find a way to break through whatever shell she's in.

"Thank you," Arthur spoke with clear affection in his voice as he tucked it away safely in his satchel, "Be safe when I'm gone."

Smiling, Elizabeth nodded as she took a hesitant step towards him. They were so close to one another and she just wanted to embrace Arthur, but stopped herself as she took a step back, "You be safe too, okay? When you come back maybe us and the kids can go fishing."

"I'd like that very much."

"Till then, goodnight Arthur."

"Night Eliza."

*****

My father accepted me back with open arms much to my surprise. He seems sober enough and wasn't a drunken mess when I first left him, but I was still wary of him. There was so much scars he caused that I just couldn't forget, but I'm willing to forgive. It's been two weeks since I left the gang and I yearn for the wild, for the life of an Outlaw.

In sick of wearing all these fancy dresses and having the maid pamper me. Thought I would get more privacy here then with the gang but I was wrong. My mind keeps wandering to Arthur and I wonder how he's taken to me leaving. Probably with Mary or whatever, but could I blame him? Saw Mary once and she was such a beautiful and sweet lady. Arthur seems so happy at the time that I couldn't bring myself to just ruin it like that.

Arthur wasn't ready for another family, he's barely gotten over the loss of his first one. What gives me that right to ruin his happiness? What gives me the right to hide my pregnancy from him? What gave me the right to just leave the gang like that?

Then there was the matters with Dutch that I don't even want to think about.

Arthur was only able to read a page of Elizabeth's journal before he was interrupted by Micah. Grunting in annoyance, he gave the man a sharp look before glaring at the blond, annoyance clear on his face.

Micah only chuckled, "What's the matter cowpoke? Missing that traitor of yours?" his voice was mocking, wanting to get a reaction out of the cowboy. With the smirk on his face and eyebrows raised, it was very tempting to punch him.

"You don't know a god damn thing," Arthur barked at him, not in the mood to be pestered. It was a long ride back to Valentines and he was tired and annoyed. Most of his annoyance was due to Elizabeth being rushed to a meeting and he couldn't properly say goodbye to her.

Micah only raised his hands, chucking slowly, "If she's not a traitor, then she's a whore right? Fucked everyone in the camp then decided to move up to fancier men," John, Javier and Liliana who tagged along with them joined the two. John was going to say something but didn't get the chance as Liliana walked up behind him and kicked him roughly behind the knee.

The man ended up falling to his knees and hissed in pain before turning around to glare at the female, "Fucking bitch!" He yelled out as he made an attempt to get up but Liliana only kicked his back, causing him to fall over onto the dirt. The cry's of laughter from John and Javier were loud.

"Come on, we should go get the debts before we go to Rhodes," Liliana addressed Arthur as she mounted her black stallion, completely ignoring Micah and his strings of curses. Dutch had told Liliana and Arthur to go together to go get the debts for Strauss and to meet them at Rhodes due to there being a good lead with two families.

Nodding, Arthur was glad to get away from Micah as he mounted his own white Arabian horse that he got when the gang was up at Colter. It was hell to get him but it paid off as she was a fast runner, "John, make sure the fool doesn't end up in jail again."

"Yeah, yeah," John rolled his eyes as he walked away back into the saloon where Micah went to nurture his pride.

"The last debt we gotta get is from the Downes," Arthur spoke as he lead the way. He wanted to read more of Elizabeth's journal but he supposed it would have to wait for a better time. Preferably somewhere more private next time where he wouldn't get interrupted, "I've been meaning to ask, but how'd you meet Eliza- or Beth."

"She saved me," the brown eyed girl replied bluntly, "Literally course, but nonetheless saved me."

"How So?"

"I got younger siblings of my own, still love my family and it's dangerous for life as an Outlaw. Guess all the killings I've's been doing and the guilt was catching up to me, for a long time I really hated myself, for all the lives I've taken, but Elizabeth saved me, you know? Accepted me for who I am and told me I could be better," The bond Liliana shared with the women was something she would always cherish.

Arthur listened intently as he was reminded of himself somewhat, "Accepted me too, despite me being an ugly bastard and I've killed a lot of innocent folks in my damned life. She still would have had me though."

"Beth should change her taste in men."

"She really should."

The rest of the ride to the Downes was a peaceful quite one. When they neared the farm they saw who appeared to be Mr. Downes tending to the farm. Liliana noticed he looked awfully sick and her gut felt heavy when she got off her horse.

Glancing to Arthur who moved to walk to the man, she suddenly stopped him, "I'll go talk to him," she declared.

Furrowing his brows, Arthur frowned a little, "I'm afraid that I couldn't let you. Our gang got ourselves into this mess."

"Don't be so stubborn," Liliana scoffed as she wasn't going to back down on this. Something in her told her that she had to do this, "This sort of thing ain't really dignified, people who do this have no morals. Have morals Arthur and you should start thinking about what yours kids will think about the things you do."

"What about you then? What about your morals?"

"Afraid don't have much of it," Liliana didn't let Arthur finish as she ordered him to stay put and she walked towards Downes. Every step she took felt heavier and for some reason as she approached the gate and coughed to gain his attention.

Downes was surprised at her presence as he nervously greeted her, "Why hello mam, what can I do for you?"

Opening the gate, Liliana pushed away her gut feeling and leaned against the fence, "You borrowed money from us Mr. Downes, time to give it back," she cut to the point.

"Can I just have some more time?" Downes pleaded a little.

Surging forward, Liliana roughly grabbed the collar of her shirt as she released it with one hand but only to punch his face hard, "Afraid we gave you plenty of time Downes! The money's due now!" She was intimidating as her brown eyes were hardened as her erased any emotions, "So where's the money!"

"Please mam," Downes pleased, "I just need more time! I'll have the money, but I need more time," He was a whimpering mess when Liliana punched him again.

"Can't you sell this farm?"

"My family already owe so much."

"You shouldn't be borrowing money if you couldn't pay it off!" Liliana went to raise her fist again to punch him but didn't as Downes suddenly went into a coughing fit. He coughed his blood and spit on Lilianas face and in her shock, released Downs's from her grasp as he crumpled to the ground. Suddenly she found herself agains as she bent down and pushed Downes to his back, "Are you okay?"

The man could only groan again as his wife and son came and pushed her out of the way, leaving her in a state of shock.

Living isn't fair, but life is fair.


	12. Threaten

"Afraid you have to wait to get the money Strauss," Arthur broke the bad news to the man when he walked over to him in the make shift camp they were in.

 

After the whole Downes situation, Liliana and him thought it would just be best to meet up with the rest of the gang. The women had went to the lake that was nearby to wash her face after being spit on. That left Arthur some free time read some more Elizabeth's journal in the short amount of peace he would have before Dutch would most likely stroll on in with another plan.

 

It's been a month since I left the gang and now I am six months pregnant. I am absolutely terrified, my father is demanding to know who the father is and I refuse to tell him. All he needs to know is that I am the mother.

 

However, the maids and even my father noticed something more odd and alarming about my pregnancy. They're saying my stomach already looks 8 months pregnant instead of 6, some said I look due in any minute. I have a hunch of what could possibly be causing my large stomach, but for now I need to stay calm and the maids keep pushing me to rest more. I'm so use to living life as an Outlaw that just sitting idly by is slowly driving me insane. But I need to if my kid is gonna turn out alright.

 

Sometimes I think about Arthur, but whenever I do all I get is heart ache. I wonder if he's happy with Mary, I very much hope he is. The man was always hard on himself and he deserves a little happiness after what happened with his first little family. Maybe that's why I left, because I know he isn't ready for another family after his first son. Or maybe I'm just being selfish, but I don't want my kid to be around Outlaws, don't want them to live that life and they way I see Arthur now, he won't ever leave that gang.

 

*****

 

To say the least, Arthur was absolutely exhausted and when Elizabeth's mansion came to view he almost cried out in joy. The last two weeks have been hell with everyone pushing everything into his arms. Dutch had ended up getting involved with two families that were in war with one another and they were in the middle of it. Him and a few others were running around trying to play both sides in all hopes for that some gold waited for them at whatever hellish rode they decided to take.

 

Then he went and robbed a train with John and a few others which didn't turn out all too great. It was seemingly going well before an army of Laws came out of nowhere and they barley got out of there alive. However, Arthur had to admit that the pay in the end was good and was able to splurge a little on his guns. The bad thing was is that he now had a hole in his favorite hat that he needed to get fixed.

 

The only good things that came out of this was that Liliana decided to take care of Strauss debts for him. Strauss didn't seem to mind as he thought Liliana would be the perfect person to do so. Either seduce them into paying up or continuously kick them until they cough up the money. Whichever way she chooses, she'll be getting the money.

 

Arthur couldn't ignore however that Liliana began to cough. When he confronted her about this she only told him to not worry about her.

 

Throughout this whole mess he couldn't find time to read any more of Elizabeth's journal.

 

When he reached the mansion, Arthur dismounted his horse after feeding it a few treats and brushing her down. Elizabeth has ended up giving a few people the keys to the house and one of them was Arthur as he unlocked the fancy, over the top doors. Instantly he was greeted by a delicious scent of food that wasn't Pearson's stew.

 

Walking over to where some of the gang members were, he was greeted by some. Blue eyes wandering, trying to find green ones or similar blue ones. However, he couldn't.

 

"Hello Arthur!" Pearson greeted as he was currently cooking something up.

 

When Arthur peaked into what he was making he scrunched his brows, "What in the hell are you cooking?" He asked as he observed the pot that could only be cheese from the strong scent and next to it was a pot of boiling water and something in it that he didn't quite know what.

 

"Thomas taught me this!" The cook proudly stated as he continued to stir the odd cheese sauce, "Says it's cheese and pasta," he hummed a little to himself.

 

"The hell is pasta?"

 

"Its an Italian food, Mr, Orléans, Miss. Orléans father, was born in Italy before coming to the great America's!" Thomas came out of nowhere, being as eccentric as ever as he was carrying a crate of alcohol into the kitchen, "It's Elizabeth's favorite food, I remember she often helped Mrs. Orléans cooks it."

 

Arthur remembered Elizabeth saying something about cheese being her favorite thing to eat. Of course it didn't change the fact that he didn't know what pasta was yet. He didn't bother to ask though as surely if Elizabeth like it he would to.

 

During his venture to where his room was to get some well deserved rest he greeted some of the women. Despite the helps of the house, Grimshaw still has them doing some chores, but not as much. They seemed much livelier now that they weren't exposed as much, but there was still some underlying worry at how near in the city they were in. They were dressed in some new attire as Elizabeth gave them some new clothes to wear. She even gave Mary-Beth a small study with the wooden desk she always wanted, dozens of pens and hundreds of blank pieces of paper to write down those love stories she goes on and on about.

 

Elizabeth may have seen the things she's down for the gang small, but to them it meant a lot.

 

As much as Arthur wanted to find Elizabeth and the twins, some rest was well deserved as he went straight to his room. Never had a bed been this appealing as he nearly threw himself in it and allowed himself to rest.

 

*****

 

"Miss. Orléans, you look timeless as ever."

 

The atmosphere was dense as a brick that couldn't be cut with a knife. Within the spacious study sat two figures, both playing a dangerous game as they sat parallel to one another.

 

Elizabeth was dressed to impress and to intimidate as she wore a black and dark blue checkered blouse with a navy Shaw wrapped around her shoulders. Tucked into it was a long black skirt that gathered at her waist and fell naturally to the floor, stopping at her ankles to show of the black heels she wore. To emphasize her figure she wore a black belt at her waist that have a golden buckle in the middle. Long black hair was in natural curls as the top half pieces were braided and wrapped into a neat bun.

 

A dangerous smirk was playing at her lips as her green eyes starred right into brown ones, "Mr. Cornwall, you've been causing my business more trouble then you're worth," her voice was cocky, her relaxed demeanor seemed to agitate and annoy the man.

 

Coughing, Leviticus sat up straighter as he took a sip of the red wine that was offered to him. To say the least, Elizabeth was an intimidating figure, "My apologies Miss. Orléans, I was just hoping to make a business alliance."

 

Humming, Elizabeth took a long drag from her cigar as she saw through the polite smile, "Do you see me as a fool Leviticus?" Her voice was drenched with false sweetness and innocent.

 

"Of course not! No fool can run a multi-million company," The man was quick to defend himself.

 

Picking up her own glass that was filled with Scotch whiskey, the scorching of her throat gave her the energy to continue on with this meeting. All she wanted to do was go home to her kids and spend time with them, "You've been causing trouble for Angelo Bronte is what I've heard," it was tempting to just drown the whiskey in sight of the snake in human disguise in front of her, "Mr. Bronte and I have an odd agreement with one another to stay out of each other's business you see? We have a peaceful rivalry going on but it's keeping the balance in this otherwise shit whole of a place. So when someone tries to tip the scale, we tend to put aside our differences and get rid of the pig. Are you following along Mr. Cornwall?"

 

"Are you threatening me?"

 

"It depends Mr. Cornwall. Are you threatening my business?

 

*****

 

"My father was white and my mother was a Native American," Liliana spoke out as she kicked her legs that hung off the ledge of the clip they were seated in. Rifle resting in her lap as it gleamed with the setting sunlight, the orange shades hitting her skin, making it seem as if she glowed.

 

Charles say next to her, enjoying the serene view of the Heartlands, "My father was black and my mother also Native American. My mother was captured by soldiers and my father became a drunk bastard."

 

Liliana didn't reply immediately as the fresh breeze hit her face, cooling her warm skin. She didn't quite know how Charles and her ended up sitting on the cliff of a ledge together, "My mother abandoned her tribe when she married my father. They live a few minutes out in Saint Denis as my father works for Elizabeth's company. My mother often just stays home," it was odd how different and the same the two were.

 

They were both discriminated by society for their color and ended up taking the same paths for completely different reasons. Liliana still had both her parents in her life and they were good people, but if her mother didn't choose to leave her tribe, maybe she too would have had a similar father. It almost sounded like Elizabeth's case, who knew what could have happened if she chose to stay with the gang.

 

"You run alone? You don't have a gang you ride with?" Charles suddenly asked, his brown eyes observing the girl intently.

 

Shaking her head, Liliana raised one of her knees up to rest her chin on it, "Never found the need to be in a gang. In the end I got my family to come back to, despite the little shits my siblings are. I care for all them plenty, more then an Outlaw should.

 

"I don't remember much of my family, but I guess the gang is my family," Charles admitted truthfully. No matter how annoying they maybe, they were family and he was willing to die for them.

 

"Yeah, family is a nice thing to have."

 

"You want a family of your own one day?"

 

"Nah, I reckon I won't have much time to have one anyway," Liliana didn't elaborate her thought nor did Charles ask.

 

Instead, the two stayed silent and just enjoyed the setting sun before they had to return to their lives as Outlaws.

 

*****

 

_The most wonderful of news as I gave birth to twins! They're so beautiful and small, they have my hair and my birth mark. I was blessed with a baby girl named Rosemary Elaine Orléans and a baby boy named James Arthur Orléans. Elaine was my mother's name and well Arthur is their fathers name. I still don't know what to do when it concerns Arthur, if I should try to contact him or not._

_My father absolutely adores the twins, I swear he's holding them more then I am as he's with them seemingly every second of the day. I don't know how he manages to work and be with them all the time. It's absolutely heart warming to see my father and my kids together. All that was missing was my children's father. Sometimes I imagine how Arthur would be with them. I see the rough renegade Outlaw being somewhat shy when It comes to caring for them, always hesitant when it comes to holding them, becomes panicky when they start crying but beaming when they're being the sweetest of angels._

_Though I guess that won't be happening as I don't even know where Arthur or the gang is anymore. I tried to send someone with a letter to where they were originally staying, but they came back with the same letter in hand and told me they ain't there anymore. It was for the best though, as I guess I already made up my mind. I don't want Arthur around my kids if he's not willing to leave the gang. Am I being selfish?_

_I look at sweet Rosemary and James and see Arthur in their blue eyes and I wish so desperately for all four of us to be a family. My whole world shifted and Rosemary and James was the sun as they are low my everything. When I look at them and I hold them I feel conspire and whole and I will do everything to make sure no harm comes to them._


End file.
